


Medley

by im_caelli



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Attraction, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Lovers, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_caelli/pseuds/im_caelli
Summary: A collection of K/DA drabbles and short one shots. Mainly focused on Akali and Evelynn and exploring moments between them. Set in varying stages/types of relationships. Rating will vary. Stories are mostly unrelated unless specified otherwise.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 200
Kudos: 954





	1. No Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated G. 1.1K Words
> 
> [Art for this fic.](https://im-caelli.tumblr.com/post/636989731479191552/a-lil-soft-akalynn-sketch-for-that-lil-short-fic-i)
> 
> There is nothing more hilarious to me than the thought of Evelynn singing her song Villain while doing soft things, like petting a cat, petting a puppy, petting Akali, etc...

* * *

It wasn't an unfamiliar scene.

Akali had her fair share of naps on this particular settee with her head on Evelynn's lap. Sleep was usually guaranteed with the comfy cushions under her, Evelynn's warmth, and the way her fingers absentmindedly combed through her hair as she read her book.

Their friends joined occasionally, doing their own thing to relax. But as it were, it was just the two of them this evening— with Ahri having successfully convinced Kai'sa to teach her how to skate.

There was something about the addition of the burning fireplace, illuminating the room in a warm flickering yellow and orange alongside the rich tones emitting from the record playing in the background that made things feel extra cozy. It offered the perfect contrast to the snowy scene outside the window behind the couch.

She didn't understand Evelynn's fascination with vinyl at first, but admittedly, the more she listened, the more she'd come to learn to appreciate it. Much like her relationship with Evelynn herself. The more time they spent together, the more she learned from— and about— Evelynn. Their closeness gave Akali the opportunity to see the real her and get to know what she's like; especially when it's just the two of them, behind closed doors, away from the world.

Which was why she found humour in the moment.

She was on the brink of unconsciousness. The usual comfort and warmth and softness doing their part in lulling her to sleep. Enhanced to greater effect this particular evening even, thanks to Evelynn's beautiful voice as she hummed along with her song.

But the words Evelynn whispered softly under her breath kept her awake.

She's a villain with no feelings, she said.

It was her artistry speaking, of course. Always heavy handed with the juxtaposition and emphasis on what you don't see over what you do. But the words themselves struck Akali and she couldn't help but think about the woman she'd come to know.

The friend who constantly pulled focus at the first signs of discomfort from any of them when the media becomes overbearing— protective and quick to defend. Whose brutal honesty always had well meaning advice and encouragement underneath. Perceptive and considerate enough to notice when something is off and offered much needed relief under the guise of something self-serving to lessen the burden.

And the soft affectionate lover Akali knew she can be behind the seductively alluring appearance.

That thought pulled her focus to the soft scratching of Evelynn's nails on her scalp, just as her gentle hand traveled to cup her cheek to gently stroke it with a thumb… still absentmindedly as her humming continued.

Akali's amusement had spread out of her mind and manifested on her face. Her lips pressed together to impede the growing smile as she exhaled out of her nose in amusement, trying her best to dissuade the chuckles threatening to bubble out of her chest.

It was when the touch stilled and the humming stopped that she realized she was beyond her thoughts.

"What's so funny?" She heard Evelynn ask.

"Nothin'," she said, keeping her eyes closed and maintaining an air of innocence.

Akali knew it likely didn't convince Evelynn given that the soft caresses hadn't resumed. She opened one eye to take a peek after a moment and unsurprisingly found Evelynn looking down at her with a quirked brow. "It's nothing," she repeated as she closed her eyes once more, though her smile betrayed her.

The sound of the book closing and being cast to the side with reading glasses told her she wasn't off the hook. Quite the opposite as she felt two hands cup the sides of her face and squished her cheeks.

"Tell me."

Akali chuckled and conceded. "Ok, ok," she said as she opened her eyes and looked at the woman above her. It was enough to lessen the push against her face, but she can see the suspicion behind the amber eyes peering down at her with curiosity.

She could share her thoughts without issue; Evelynn was someone she was unafraid to bare herself open to.

But she was in the mood for a little mischief.

"C'mere," she said, raising a hand to gesture her to lean closer with two fingers.

She could see the skepticism from Evelynn, but it seemed curiosity gets the best of everyone. Evelynn leaned over to bring her face closer as beckoned. Akali waited until she was low enough before pulling her face down to hers just enough for her to be able to reach her lips with her own.

Akali gave her a gentle kiss, before settling her head back comfortably on Evelynn's lap. She looked up with the most adorable expression she could muster, with big bright eyes and a half smile that she knew Evelynn found irresistibly cute. "I love you."

Akali immediately felt the smug satisfaction, the effects of her little stunt quite evident. It may seem nothing to the untrained eye, but Akali can see it as clear as day. Evelynn's sharp eyes softened just as the corner of her lips curled upwards ever so slightly. And there on her cheeks, where a soft blush had settled, laid the most incriminating evidence of Akali's effect on her.

Making Evelynn blush was one of the skills she'd learned in their time together. There were different methods depending on the occasion of course, and she'd mastered each one, but the moment called for something sweet and warm.

It proved quite effective.

She closed her eyes again as if to resume the nap she hadn't had the chance to indulge in, failing miserably to hide her smile. It only got wider at Evelynn's next words.

"What game are you playing, darling?"

"No games," she said sweetly, keeping the act. She'd already won the game the other had no idea was in play. But it would be unlike her to pass up the opportunity to see how far it went. "Just wanted to let you know."

It didn't take long before hands cradled her cheeks once again. She felt soft lips peck her nose, making it wrinkle upon contact. Giggles escaped her when the lips traveled to both cheeks, her forehead, and her chin, and continued as Evelynn peppered her face with affection.

"Well, aren't you sweet today," Evelynn said between kisses.

"Hmm, I'm always sweet," she managed to say just before Evelynn's lips landed on hers.

The subsequent chaste pecks turned into a careful languid kiss, and when Evelynn pulled away, Akali heard the words that proved the point she knew all along. "I love you, too."

A content smile settled on her face as she basked in the love that Evelynn showered her and let her mind drift off to sleep with one final thought.

_No feelings my ass._


	2. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated T. 2.1K Words. [Art for this fic.](https://im-caelli.tumblr.com/post/639146836985315328/medley-chapter-2-fever-fandom-league-of)
> 
> Evelynn has a fever.
> 
> [I saw this art on twitter](https://twitter.com/SleinYesWowNC/status/1333651836448894976) and it has been haunting me ever since. Kinda inspired by it and wanted to write this for lols, but I feel like it turned into something else.

Akali entered their home with a sigh of relief. As much as she loved hosting night clubs, she couldn't fully enjoy it with her mind filled with worry. It was a shared sentiment that prompted their leader to take initiative, instructing Akali to head home to check in on their fourth member while she and Kai'sa hold down the fort and see the event through.

Evelynn wasn't one to miss obligations without good reason, and the fact she admitted feeling too ill to attend was a cause for concern; enough for Ahri to seriously consider cancelling the group's appearance. They decided to let the show go on, however, at Evelynn's insistence that she would be fine to spend the day resting on her own.

Slipping off her shoes, Akali took a quick glance. It was dark and quiet, only noticing a soft light and sounds of running water as she padded down the hall and neared the kitchen.

"Eve?" she called out as she peeked over the doorway.

Evelynn stood by the sink, wearing only a thigh length sheer robe that did not conceal _anything_. Akali's eyes widened at her friend's nakedness and hurriedly looked away, face flushed.

"Holy _shit_ — Eve! What are you doing? Where are your _clothes_!?" 

Akali had seen everyone in various states of undress— it wasn't a foreign concept with wardrobe changes, less than modest outfits, and the fact they all lived together. But this was leagues beyond that. She saw _everything_.

"'Kali?" she heard Evelynn's confused voice, followed immediately by something shattering on the floor. It alerted Akali and turned her head towards the source, in time to see Evelynn sway off balance and fortunately catch herself on the counter, with one hand clutching her head.

Akali rushed to Evelynn's side, especially when she made a move to clean up even in her apparent dizziness. "Woah, woah, woah— don't move! Hold on," Akali instructed, thankful it was heeded before she walked over the shards barefoot.

With all the discipline she could muster, she willed herself to focus on providing aid and not letting her eyes wander. She quickly folded Evelynn's robe closed, seemingly unnoticed, though not that it covered much of anything. _But still_ , Akali thought, as she wrapped an arm around Evelynn in support as she guided her away from the sink. "Here, this way."

Akali felt incredibly warm holding Evelynn. She cursed such a useless robe— she could feel _her_ right through it, making it harder to concentrate on the task at hand. It took a moment for her to realize that it wasn't just because of her flustered reaction, or the way the fabric did very little to shield the firm warm flesh of Evelynn’s waist against her palm, and kicked herself mentally. Evelynn was quite literally emitting a concerning amount of heat.

"Eve, you're burning up…"

"I felt hot earlier." she mumbled, voice weak, far from her usual commanding and alluring tone. "But now I'm cold— wanted tea…"

"Alright. Let's get you back in bed first and I'll get it for you. Okay?"

They reached Evelynn's room, guiding her to the bed to get her tucked in. The robe, quite unsecured to begin with, fell open as Evelynn landed on the mattress. Akali looked away immediately, her blush returning. _Fuck_ , Akali thought in a panic, averting her gaze. She made a move to distance herself, but Evelynn unexpectedly pulled her down in an embrace before she could.

"Eve!" Akali yelped as she landed flush on top of a very naked Evelynn, her blush intensifying. The softness of the body underneath her own had her mind running rampant. She wasn't able to see it in the compromising position, but what she witnessed earlier already painted the perfect picture in her mind's eye.

"You're warm," Evelynn murmured

"I can't stay like this—" she tried to reason but was interrupted by a tighter hold.

Akali swallowed the lump in her throat and exhaled, willing her mind to calm down and think clearly. "Okay, okay. I know what to do. Let me go for a sec, okay?"

Evelynn released her reluctantly with a needy whine, a noise normal Evelynn wouldn't be caught dead making (in the open at least, not that it was something she had ever witnessed before). Something for Akali to save in mind for later to tease her about.

Akali rose to her feet, focused away from Evelynn, and made her way to the dresser on the opposite side of the room to find her warmer clothes to wear. Opening a drawer, she dug around blindly, the solitary dim lamp by Evelynn's nightstand providing insufficient light. She pulled fabric that felt unrecognizable in her hand, raised it to her eye level and stared at it.

It was a thong. _Nope_ , she thought in a panic and shoved it back. It was evidently clear that she was rummaging through the wrong drawer. The blush and wild thoughts have increasingly become harder and harder to handle, but she continued on with her task and tried another.

Further inspection yielded intricately designed brassieres and lingerie.

 _Nope, nope, nope_. Akali shut the drawer closed and rushed out of Evelynn's room, fearing she'd find herself to be the one to faint. She didn't know where Evelynn's stuff was organized and didn't want to risk finding more evidence of how sexually attractive Evelynn is to fuel her nightmares— or rather, frustratingly sweet dreams of unattainable pleasures that featured the diva.

She returned shortly with some of her own clothes— an oversized shirt, a pair of shorts and a thick hoodie. Evelynn was sitting up by the time she did, wondering where she'd gone.

Akali kept her eyes on her face as she spoke. While the robe was generous enough to lay over the important bits, she could still see the expanse of smooth skin from the valley of her chest down to her flat stomach in her periphery.

"I got you something warmer to wear. I didn't want to go through your stuff so I'm just gonna let you borrow some of mine—"

Her explanation was barely finished before Evelynn started to change, shrugging off her robe casually, causing Akali to look away entirely.

She coughed, trying to distract away from the awkward moment that clearly only she was aware of. "…if you tell me where your comfy underwear is I can get it for you if you want."

At her offer, Evelynn's movements paused. Akali chanced a look towards her, relieved she was already wearing the shirt and shorts, but a touch concerned as Evelynn's face expressed genuine confusion with knitted brows and a pout.

"What's comfy underwear…?"

They stared at each other for a long minute. Akali let the words settle but refused to dwell on the implications lest she combust right there and then. "You know what— never mind!" she squeaked. "Let's— let's just get you tucked in."

Akali stepped closer and helped her into the hoodie before holding up the comforter as Evelynn laid down. "Better?" she asked as she fixed the blanket over Evelynn.

A smile graced her lips when she received a nod. "Good. Just chill here, okay? I'll be right back."

Akali entered the kitchen and walked herself straight to the fridge. She opened the freezer door and stuck her head in. " _Oh my fucking god_ ", she groaned to herself in agony as she attempted to cool herself. "That's gonna be living in my head rent free…"

" _Forever_." She gave herself a moment before composing herself with a deep breath and slapping herself out of it. Evelynn was sick and needed help. It was hardly the time to indulge in her infatuation for her friend, if there was even an appropriate time to begin with.

"Get your shit together, 'Kali." she chided herself as she stepped away from the fridge and reached for her phone in her back pocket to make a call.

Holding it to her ear with a shoulder, she started to boil water on the kettle and tended to the mess of shattered ceramic on the floor.

"Ahri," she greeted when her call was answered, giving pause for the other person on the other end of the line.

"No, not at all. Eve's like, _really_ , out of it. And she's really, _really_ hot— like burning hot." She was sure her distressed voice convinced Ahri things weren't well more than her words.

She paced around the kitchen, listening intently for any sort of guidance. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a fever? I don't know, I don't know what to do. How long 'til you guys get here?"

"Okay. Okay. Uhhhhh, let me check." A quick search of the freezer at Ahri's behest came up empty. "I don't see any cold compresses."

She turned to the counter, eyes focused on nothing in particular as she awaited to hear further instructions. "Ice water and a towel? Okay, I can do that. Get here soon, yeah? Bye."

With her priorities in order, she managed to prepare what she needed and came back to Evelynn's room with a tray of tea, a water bottle, a small basin filled with ice water, and a towel. The tray was set on the nightstand before she sat on the edge of the bed and studied the woman before her. Evelynn slept peacefully with a flush on her cheeks, the sharp angles of her face seemingly softer.

Akali brushed Evelynn's bangs away with gentle fingers. She reached for the towel, soaking it in the basin and wringing the excess water before placing it on Evelynn's forehead.

The contact made Evelynn stir, face scrunched up in discomfort with the sudden cold against her skin and Akali worried she'd done something wrong. She turned her head, eyes barely open, and muttered deliriously. "Is that you, Akali? Where are we?"

"Hey," she whispered softly, not wanting to startle her. "Yeah, it's me. We're in your room."

The words seemed to startle Evelynn regardless. She attempted to get up and explained incoherently. "No. We're going to be late, we have to go to—"

Akali huffed a small breath of amusement as she gently held her down. "No, no. Stay. You need rest."

Whatever trouble alarmed her seemed to pass as Evelynn relaxed back down and closed her eyes. Akali stayed still and watched her, noticing how the normally hard exterior gave way to something that stayed more true to the Evelynn she knew, unmasking the tenderness that laid underneath.

Akali wondered if it was her age that was the cause; if being older, more knowledgeable and more experienced made her feel responsible. To take it upon herself to lead, to handle things, to take care of them. But she knew— something she'd learn more and more as the time passed— Evelynn's actions stemmed from the love and care she held for her friends deep down, despite her attempts of making it seem like otherwise.

It occurred to Akali this might be the first time the roles have been truly reversed. It was always Evelynn looking out for her, comforting her, and her memory failed to serve her a time when she'd done the same. She frowned at herself, though it also occurred to her she didn't remember a time Evelynn was outwardly in need of it. Seeing Evelynn in the position of vulnerability reminded Akali that she needed someone too— someone to be there for her despite how good she was at internalizing her feelings and keeping to her own.

Evelynn's softened features and gentle breaths as she slept pulled at Akali's heart strings and made her want to fill that role. She tucked a strand of silver lavender hair behind an ear and let her thumb brush Evelynn's cheek affectionately.

"Don't worry, Eve." she whispered. "I've got you."

She didn't know how long she sat there, keeping a watchful eye, occasionally re-soaking and re-placing the damp towel. The door opened, with Ahri and Kai'sa checking in having finally arrived.

"How's she doin'?" Ahri asked.

"I don't know, but she's sleeping I guess."

"I called the doctor," Kai'sa said. "They said they'll stop by tomorrow to check on her, but fevers usually pass on their own. She just needs rest."

They all motioned to leave but Akali hesitated, drawing a look from the other two. "Do you think it's okay if I stay here? You know… just like, in case she needs something or whatever." She felt sheepishly embarrassed as she said the words. Physically being in the room doesn't actually help their friend much. Her reasoning sounded stupid and she almost took it back.

But the other two only shared a smile. "I'm sure she'll appreciate that, ''Kali."

"Call us if anything," Kai'sa agreed as they left.

Akali carefully and quietly moved an armchair from the corner of the room and placed it near the bed. She settled down comfortably and watched over Evelynn until she dozed off, lulled to sleep by Evelynn's calm breathing.


	3. Comfort I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated T. 2.5K Words. [Art for this fic.](https://im-caelli.tumblr.com/post/639146836985315328/medley-chapter-2-fever-fandom-league-of)
> 
> Akali breaks apart, but fortunately for her, she has someone to hold her together.
> 
> Angsty/emotional/hurt comfort kinda vibe. So... my bad

The floor to ceiling glass walls that encased the room did its job wonderfully as the natural light spilled in. Warm hues of a late afternoon as the sun prepared to set illuminated the living area where the four women were gathered, facing the large screen mounted on the accent wall.

Ahri sat on the edge of the couch, knees together, an arm resting on it as she leaned over to operate the laptop on the coffee table. Kai'sa sat next to her on the floor, snacking on popcorn she had in a large bowl on her lap, occasionally offering some to Ahri who welcomed it with an open mouth and a slight turn of her head whilst keeping her eyes locked on the screen.

Evelynn sat comfortably nearby, leaning back in the cushions, arms folded and legs crossed, while Akali occupied the one seater to her right, typing on her phone, distracted with a deep pout on her lips.

The image on the big screen transitioned to another concept to be critiqued and thoughts on the topic were shared out loud. They were going over designs for costumes and outfits for the upcoming awards show where the group would be performing, as well as potentially receiving an award.

"What do you think, Akali?" Noticing the lack of attention being paid, Evelynn tried to engage her. It was work after all.

Akali cast a quick side glance towards the screen and nodded before looking back down on her phone. "Yeah, I like it."

The three shared a look. The monotone, quite unlike their little rogue, and the clear disinterest was peculiar but everyone chose to say nothing and simply continued on.

A ring cut through the air before they could proceed to the next design, and Akali muttered a quick "excuse me" as she left her seat. A terse greeting in her native language could be heard as she held the phone to her ear and opened the sliding doors to the patio, but nothing else as the sounds were muted when it shut closed again.

Evelynn turned to the other two, who were also watching, and shared a silent agreement to let Akali be for now.

Some minutes of productive discussion passed; comparing and contrasting the different designs, arguing the pros and cons of functionality over style and vice versa. They made good progress towards a decision, and have narrowed it down to two options. Ahri set the final candidates side by side on the screen and was about to call a vote when a loud crash from outside immediately pulled their attention towards the patio.

Akali can be seen through the glass, animatedly yelling into her phone. Her words were muffled, though it was clear they weren't pleasant. The innocent patio chair laid several feet away from its usual place with a broken arm and leg.

The call seemed to end when Akali stood still, face up in the sky, eyes shut, and hands clenched in a fist. It was followed by a furious motion to throw her phone to the ground, full force, before stopping herself last minute and holding on to the device with a frustrated yell.

The rest quickly turned away, as Akali stomped towards the door, listening as the sliding door opened behind them then slammed shut. It was forceful enough to almost rattle it off its rails and damage it, which prompted all of them to look at her again.

A quick hand on Ahri's forearm halted her attempts to call out as Akali left the room. It was unacceptable behaviour, Evelynn agreed completely, but something told her pressing the issue would only make things worse.

"She's been agitated all day, constantly on her phone." Kai'sa cut her through the tense and awkward silence Akali left in her wake.

"I noticed that too," Evelynn agreed.

"What should we do?" Ahri asked.

After a moment, Evelynn casually dusted her lap and rose to her feet. "I'll talk to her."

Evelynn neared Akali's room on the upper floor and knocked softly against the door. "Akali? It's Evelynn. May I come in?"

It was silent for a few seconds, until she heard footsteps draw near. Akali opened the door without a greeting or so much as a look in her direction and simply walked back to her desk.

Evelynn stepped in regardless and closed the door behind her, maintaining the privacy.

Admittedly, she hasn't had a chance to see Akali quite like this before and didn't know how to approach.

Sure, she'd seen Akali mad before on various levels— _childishly_ when Kai'sa threw out food she looked forward to eating despite having been in the fridge far longer than it should, _passionately_ when Ahri dismissed an idea without thorough consideration and clashed in their creative differences, and _chivalrously_ , yelling at paparazzi to " _Watch it!_ " as she stepped up to a tall man with her chest puffed despite her small frame and an angry scowl when Evelynn hissed in pain at an obnoxious flash right in her sensitive eyes.

None of that compared to what's before her now.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was beaten to it by Akali's hard voice; so far from her usual carefree and playful tone, not even something the stage persona capable of spitting confident aggression had ever hinted before.

"If you're here to lecture me about the patio chair, don't bother. I'll buy a new one."

Under any other circumstance, she wouldn't stand for such a disrespectful tone towards her. But she willed herself to exercise a little more patience.

"We're just concerned," she said evenly. "I'm concerned. And I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need anything."

Akali didn't stop moving stuff about on her desk and Evelynn waited patiently. Unsure for how long, but enough to give Akali a chance to acknowledge her and respond. She decided to leave her be when she didn't and moved for the door.

Akali's voice stopped her before she could even raise a hand to open it. "I just—"

Turning her attention back to Akali, Evelynn noticed she'd stopped fiddling with objects on her desk. Her hands instead clenched in a fist, shaking by her side. Evelynn didn't rush or encourage her to speak. She simply stayed where she stood and patiently waited for her next words.

"Nothing I do ever seems to be good enough," she seethed, voice deep with anger.

Evelynn wanted nothing more than to disagree with the statement, but she held her tongue and let the girl grieve. She didn't know the full context of what Akali was talking about. Not that she needed to, not really. Her purpose in the moment was to offer an outlet. An ear willing to listen. A sponge to absorb whatever negativity Akali was willing to release.

"This is what I get for thinking it was a good idea to invite them— thinking we're all past it. You know, for a _fucking_ second there, I thought they were actually happy for me." Akali emphasized her last point with a scoff before her voice escalated as she's reminded of what transpired. "But then she brings up the family business and asks when I'll be taking over the Order."

No, Evelynn didn't say a word. Nor did she make a move.

"Like what I'm doing with my life is a waste of time— like any of my achievements from it are worthless!"

Not when Akali grabbed an award she won from their first year and threw it angrily at the opposite wall, leaving a dent, breaking the gold ornament in the shape of a star off its base. It startled Evelynn, truth be told, but she didn't let herself outwardly flinch.

"You know what really pisses me off about that? I wasn't even her first choice to fill that role. I'm _never_ her first choice. Her own fucking daughter. She wanted Faey. But Faey can't because of some accident that's somehow _my fucking fault_ too!"

Not even when she kicked a chair off its feet and sent it crashing against a shelf that rocked some of its contents to the floor, cracking what looked to be a picture frame from her childhood.

"And it's like I owe them for fucking up their plans. Like I'm being selfish for finding something I'm good at and doing my own thing— fuck!"

Or when she yelled and cussed at the top of her lungs. " _FUCK_ , Eve!"

Evelynn only moved when Akali's voice cracked. "Why—" Her body stepped forward, almost to their own accord at the sound of the broken and vulnerable thing unraveling before her. "Why can't she just be proud of me?"

The question twisted into an agonizing cry. Evelynn was there to gather Akali in her arms as she broke into a sob, her body seemingly shrinking even smaller, shaking with emotions as her fingers clutched at Evelynn's back.

Agony didn't usually affect Evelynn like this. The usual satisfaction replaced by a sharp twinge in her own heart. As if Akali's pain was too much to be contained within her little body that it extended outwards for her to experience.

Still, Evelynn didn't say a word and only let Akali uncontrollably sob into her chest with ragged breaths and incoherently mumbled words. She held her, firm and secure, as if the girl would completely fall apart if she didn't.

How much time passed, she was unsure, only noticing from the window that the sun had set and the room grew dark with some semblance of calm. The sobbing subsided, though hiccups and sniffles still echoed in the quiet room.

At the slide of Akali's hands down away from her back, Evelynn loosened her hold.

"I'm sorry," Akali mumbled. As heartbreaking as it was to hear her voice sound so small, it brought some relief to Evelynn, and even more at her next words, to see something familiar. "I ruined your shirt."

Akali still had her head bowed, meek and exhausted, looking down at Evelynn's shirt, stained with tears, snot and make up.

With a smile, she exhaled and allowed the hint of amusement. "It's just a shirt," she said as she led Akali to sit on the edge of her bed.

Evelynn moved instinctively. She fetched a change of clothes from the dresser, knowing where from having to put away their youngest member's laundry on more than one occasion, before grabbing wipes and a hair brush from the vanity.

Sitting beside Akali on the edge of the bed, she placed the clothes on her lap. Akali obeyed the silent instruction and removed her top and bottom, too tired for modesty, and slipped into the shirt and loose sweatpants. She reached behind her to unhook her bra and pulled at the straps and the band from underneath her shirt and chucked it aside while Evelynn fiddled with a pack of wipes.

Evelynn titled Akali's face towards her with a gentle finger and proceeded to clean her face.

"I must look like a real mess, huh?"

"It's alright, darling. Nothing we can't fix."

She worked quietly, focused on her task, basking in the calm after the storm. Once she deemed Akali's face clean, she reached for the brush and smiled as Akali turned her back towards her, already pulling at her ponytail. She brushed the unruly mess of black and blonde, gently and thoroughly, taking her time. She was reassured of its comforting effects when Akali sighed in content and her posture relaxed even more.

Gathering the brush and the pack into her hands when she finished, she waited for Akali to reposition herself.

Evelynn finally found the perfect moment to offer comfort with her words.

"Darling," she started, ensuring she had Akali's attention. "Do you remember the Hypebae interview? Where you said K/DA was home and we're like a family?"

Akali nodded and she continued.

"Well, we may not be your blood, but I hope you know that Ahri, Kai'sa and I love you very much. And we're proud of you. So, _so_ , proud of you." Evelynn raised a hand to hold Akali's cheek gently for emphasis. Tears welled up in Akali's eyes and her lips trembled to keep the emotions down before finally leaning forward for a hug, burying her face into Evelynn's neck.

"Even you?" She asked softly, letting her doubts come through. Admittedly, Evelynn was her biggest critic. But whether or not Akali was aware of it, Evelynn was also her biggest fan.

" _Especially me_. Ever since our shoot on that train. You remember? You were amazing then. And you've only gotten better since. Grown so much— even successfully ventured out on your own…"

Evelynn stopped there, unwilling to further touch on the gap in their years, lest she start to taste bitterness on her tongue. Not that she would ever let it. Akali gained so much in that time— skills, knowledge, experiences, perspective, confidence, and most of all, happiness. Evelynn would set her free in a heartbeat without care for her own loss if it meant all that, refusing to ever be the one to hold her back.

She held her for as long as she needed until Akali eventually pulled away sniffling and rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"Get some rest, sweetheart." Evelynn stood to return the items to the vanity before standing by the door with a hand on the knob to bid her last words. "I'll tell Kai'sa to set dinner aside for you for when you're feeling up to it."

"Eve?" Akali called out just as she was about to open the door. Evelynn caught her eyes, they were hopeful and timid. "Could you…"

Akali paused and looked down. Her voice sounded smaller, fading barely above a whisper, as she instinctively hugged herself at her request. "Could you hold me?"

It wasn't something she would have been able to deny even if she wanted. Her heart was already heavy and felt for the girl. And somehow it was always soft when it came to her.

Stepping away from the door, she walked to the dresser. "Do you mind if I borrow something more comfortable?" she asked over her shoulder. Akali shook her head and Evelynn took it as permission to find herself a shirt to replace the soiled one she had on and a pair of shorts. With the same modesty Akali had earlier, she changed, unconcerned whether or not the other watched.

A shirt with a ramen print is something she'd never be caught dead in, but she figured it could cheer Akali up some. When she turned around, Akali scooched from the edge of the bed, slipping under the blanket and making room for Evelynn.

Akali laid on her side, facing away, as Evelynn settled in behind her with an arm over, holding her firmly.

"Comfortable?"

"Hmm," Akali considered for a moment, before changing her mind. She turned around to face Evelynn instead, tucking her head under her chin and hugging her close.

"Thanks Evelynn," she whispered.

In response, Evelynn stroked her back and planted a kiss on top of her head.


	4. Comfort II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated T. 3.5K Words. [Art for this fic.](https://im-caelli.tumblr.com/post/639146836985315328/medley-chapter-2-fever-fandom-league-of)
> 
> Evelynn has a bad day and Akali returns a favour.
> 
> Not a direct continuation (not really) of the previous one, but definitely related. Also has a tiny a reference from 'Fever'.
> 
> I imagined a Diaz / Holt kind of moment listening to Khaos x4 by Poppy from Evelynn's All Access Playlist for that car scene. lol

Cheers and rounds of applause rang through the room. The four women on stage sat side by side, as dictated by the plates that bore their names, at a long table that flaunted the awards they've accumulated for the night. Opposite them was the mediator who hosted the backstage post-awards press conference, and behind him is a crowd of media and spectators.

Akali chuckled along with everyone as she reached for a water bottle on the table, taking a sip, feeling parched as they neared the tail end of the interview.

"I know it's been a long night for you ladies, and I'm sure y'all have plans after this, so I'll let you off with one final question."

Everyone nodded in relief, especially Akali who looked forward to partying in celebration of their success.

"This one's for Eve."

"Go ahead, Draven."

After waiting a moment for everyone's attention, Draven started his spiel. "I know you've been pretty tight-lipped about what you were up to during the hiatus, but I recently happened upon some _really interesting_ new info."

"Is that so?" Evelynn straightened her posture as she humoured him, keeping a small smile on her otherwise neutral face, attentive but unbothered.

"Yes! You see, I caught up with a mutual friend of ours. Tobias Felix. You remember him? Your co-star in _Two To Tango_ during your short stint in film? The two of you were rumoured to be romantically linked before he disappeared off the face of the earth?"

He was being obnoxiously descriptive for the crowd's benefit, Akali realized, but she found herself trying to keep up with each word. Talk of Evelynn's past always piqued her interest; her mysteriousness encouraged the desire to know more. She knew some details as a fan from her early days, but refused to dive deep into gossip. Especially if it was something she wouldn't talk to her about as a friend.

"Well, he resurfaced recently, and I caught up with him some weeks ago. Apparently he spent years living low key in some port city, taken an interest in sailing, etcetera, etcetera," Draven trailed off, waving a disinterested hand. The man really had a way of building suspense and Akali wished he'd just spit it out so they could all leave and get shit faced at the club.

"But he did mention something interesting."

Akali noticed a shift in Evelynn from the corner of her eye. Nothing outward, always a master of keeping appearances, but she knew her well enough now. Prided herself with being in tune with some of Evelynn's quirks, and she'd gotten better over the years.

While everything was picture perfect for everyone to see, under the table, a clawed hand clutched at a knee.

"You see, he told me that he received an invitation from you to _catch up_ ," air quotes emphasized his last words, unsubtle with the implications, "around the time y'all were on hiatus. Now,"

Another calculated pause as he shifted in his seat.

"I don't know what happened between you two all those years ago, but judging by his words, I'm guessing y'all didn't part ways on good terms. Because he said— and I quote— _She must have been so lonely and so desperate to be reaching out to me, of all people, after what happened. Probably broke too— suggesting a four star hotel as a rendezvouz…_ "

The room froze still at the bomb Draven dropped, the crowd silenced with anticipation. Ahri and Kai'sa looked to Evelynn with worry on their faces, though careful not to feed the speculation.

The facade remained on Evelynn herself, but Akali could tell the words had struck her, leaving her in shock. Discreetly reaching under the table, Akali grabbed hold of the hand that clutched tighter at a knee reactively. Her touch seemed to break a spell and Evelynn acknowledged her without looking, allowing her hand to be held, tensely gripping back.

"I'm guessing there's some truth to that?" Draven taunted when the silence grew longer than expected.

"You'll just have to keep guessing, _darling_."

With a straightened posture, a confident tilt of her chin, and complete with a clawing motion of her free hand, Akali exaggerated the words with her best impression of Evelynn.

It was successful in pulling everyone's focus. It inspired laughter and she had every intention of milking the moment for as long as she could— striking poses in her seat, batting her eyelashes, pursing her lips.

"Right, Eve?"

"That's right," Evelynn smiled at her without missing a beat, tone even, seemingly unfazed. Her eyes and the strength of her grip, however, told Akali otherwise.

Akali gave her a smile before continuing the act with her stage persona in full effect— cool, charming, confident. Voice loud, movements animated, _extra_ , demanding the world's attention.

"You of all people should know, Draven, that Evie would never spill anything _that_ juicy! I don't blame you, though. _Everybody_ wants to know the tea! Even Qiyana still asks about it— she did just last week at dinner."

The older members have taught her plenty of lessons when it came to dealing with the people and the media. She wasn't as experienced or graceful as Ahri, and certainly not a pro like Evelynn, but she's gotten better over the years, even mixing in her own brand and personality.

She knew what she was doing.

"Wait, you had dinner with Qiyana?" Draven pounced on the bait, eager for details.

Akali shrugged casually. "Yeah, I mean, Ekko and Yas were there too… Senna— the whole crew really. Even Lucian! Permanent plus one, am I right!?"

She engaged the crowd once more and was rewarded by more laughter and amusement.

"Now why would all of you be having dinner together?"

Mock confused at the question, she cocked a brow and gestured with her hand as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "We do it all the time! Nothing wrong with friends hanging out, bouncing ideas off each other over good food."

"Does this mean True Damage is working on something new? Are you joining them?"

The crowd, putty in her hands, hanging on to her every word, filled the room with oohs and ahhs. Akali allowed herself a genuine smile as she felt Evelynn's hand relax in hers, glad she was able to successfully drive the attention away from her.

A soft squeeze of her hand sent Evelynn a silent question, asking if she was alright, and Akali's smile turned into a smirk when she squeezed back.

"PFFTT! I mean," she let the pause work in her favour as she dramatically shrugged and wore a faux knowing expression. "I wouldn't say it's not a possibility!"

* * *

The dressing room echoed Ahri's angry voice as she gave the producer a mouthful, citing unacceptable and damaging unprofessionalism conducted by their host. Kai'sa stood tall beside her, toned arms crossed with a scowl on her face, looking the most intimidating Akali's ever seen her; even the kindest among them did not stand for the blindside that befell their friend.

Akali walked to Evelynn, who was quiet by the mirror, gathering her cosmetics. She placed a hand on her arm and asked, "You okay, Eve?"

Presenting her normal self, Evelynn zipped up her bag before turning to her with a smile. "I'm fine, thank you." Akali wasn't convinced, but before she could press the issue, Evelynn already moved past her and cleared her throat.

"I'm ready to go if you guys are," she said when she got the others' attention. "We don't want to be late to our own party."

With a deep pout, Ahri conceded, warning the producer " _This isn't over_ " as she stepped away to gather her belongings.

Kai'sa kept her glare and stance a few seconds longer before following suit.

* * *

A night club was booked for their little private event to celebrate the wins and everything they'd accomplished in the year. Something they wanted to share with their staff, close affiliates, friends and family— even the pizza woman who delivered Kai'sa's pizza on a regular basis was invited.

A couple rounds of drinks lightened the mood. Akali was intent on keeping it that way, undoing the mess Draven instigated, and pulled Evelynn to the dance floor, forcing her to have fun. It didn't take too much convincing, much to her surprise. She'd learned a couple tricks over the years for when she wanted something out of the older woman— a little pout here, a half smile there, puppy eyes when she needed heavy artillery. But it seemed her silliness did the job on its own and she didn't need to reach into her bag of tricks.

Akali charmingly put the moves on her, turning around to work her little butt, _confidently_ despite knowing how unimpressive it was compared to Evelynn's, and channeling every ounce of theatrical sexuality she could muster as she mockingly danced to an explicit song. Evelynn humoured her and played along, dancing behind her as she laughed out loud genuinely. She grinned over shoulder, having no qualms acting the fool if it meant drawing such a delightful sound from Evelynn.

The events prior to the club were seemingly forgotten and left out of the dance floor, washed away by more rounds of drinks. Things were going well— enough to allow herself to indulge in half a gummy before offering the other half to Evelynn with a wink.

The music lowered a notch at some point with Ekko coming up to Yasuo at the DJ booth, microphone in hand, giving plenty of congratulations and praises to K/DA. Not without a special shoutout to Akali, of course, hyping up the excitement, drawing her to join their company for a bit as the music roared back to life.

Akali didn't know how long she spent with the crew, only remembering the concept of time when Evelynn entered her mind. Realizing she didn't even remember when she left her presence, she looked around in search of her. Past the dance floor filled with bodies in motion, she saw Evelynn alone sitting in a booth; downing a drink, setting it hard on the table in time to pick up two more low ball glasses from the passing waitress.

Wasting no time, Akali made her way through the crowd, greeting familiar faces on her way and making promises of later when they asked her to join them. She arrived by Evelynn's side and leaned in. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'm all danced out, darling." Evelynn said simply after taking a sip, wiping a corner of her lip with a thumb.

"Alright," Akali mumbled as she sat down. It was a tad awkward, unable to really carry a conversation when the loud booming music drowned everything else. She idly tapped the table with restless fingers as she looked around unsure what to do. Some exciting commotion burst in the crowd and drew her attention to where Ekko and Qiyana were.

"You don't have to babysit me." Akali looked at Evelynn with a confused expression, not quite understanding her words. "Go have fun. Look, Qiyana's over there." Evelynn emphasized her point by tilting her head in the crowd's direction

Akali was about to ask what she was talking about when Kai'sa approached the table supporting Ahri in her arms.

"I think I'll take Ahri home," she said, adjusting her hold on their leader, ever the light weight.

"Nonsense," Evelynn cut in, "I'll take her home and you two can continue to have fun."

"I'm actually quite tired," Kai'sa admitted.

Her words settled things for Akali, "Alright, let's go then."

"Well, _you_ don't have to."

"Agreed. You should stay, darling. The night is young and your friends are still here."

Akali's confusion grew even more, brows furrowing, annoyed at the conversation. "Why is everyone telling me what to do? If I want to hang out with you, I'll fucking hang out with you."

It came out harsher than she intended. She simply didn't understand why Evelynn was keeping her at a distance. Evelynn said nothing, but thankfully Kai'sa didn't think much of it.

"Ok, 'Kali. Relax… Jeez."

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely, regretting how certain things haven't kicked in to keep her mellow. "I've had a lot to drink."

"Alright, then. Perhaps it is best that we all go home."

They made their exit at the back entrance. Kai'sa and Evelynn settled a basically unconscious Ahri in the car, while Akali was last to exit the building, having taken the time to say her goodbyes.

Kai'sa held the door for Evelynn as she entered the vehicle. Akali followed in after her, but she paused when a heckler across the street yelled in their direction.

"Hey Evelynn! Where's TF!?"

"YO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Akali immediately ducked out of the vehicle and shouted at the top of her lungs. She stomped off in the direction of where she thought the yell came from, though she didn't really get a good look of anything.

"'Kali! Relax! _Jesus_." Kai'sa held her shoulders, pulling her back towards the vehicle, de-escalating the situation with a firm voice. "Let's go. C'mon."

She sat in the back seat beside Evelynn, sulking with arms crossed. "I'm sorry, Eve," she mumbled, unsure why she said it. All she knew was she felt bad about the situation and felt powerless to fix it.

* * *

Akali woke up to the sound of the garage door grinding in her ears, somehow amplified in her head. The offensively bright light shining through the window told her it was late. The clock on her nightstand confirmed it was indeed way past noon and she willed herself to get up.

She approached Ahri and Kai'sa on the couch when she made her way to the living room.

"Where's Eve?"

"She went for a drive this morning. Not back yet."

Akali quirked a brow. She thought she heard the garage door already. Curious, she made her way to the door that led to the garage from inside. True enough, the exterior doors were open, and Evelynn's car was parked in its usual spot.

She could hear the muffled noise loudly from where she stood and could only imagine how loud it was inside the car where Evelynn sat still, emotionless, looking straight ahead, despite the energy of the music.

Something about the image before her didn't sit right with Akali and a frown found its way on her face.

Akali walked up to the side of the car and entered, sitting in the passenger seat. Evelynn didn't move, or speak, or acknowledge her. She recognized the song blasting from the speakers— she'd heard it before having gone through Evelynn's playlist. Determined to keep her company, she kept a relaxed face as she braved the ache in her head with the way the furious drums and the screeching electric guitar seemed to ring and echo continuously. Her body might have felt like it was floating, but her head was utterly fucked.

"You can go," Evelynn spoke at last, though she kept her gaze forward. "I know you hate the sound."

Akali smirked, a memory from some years ago entering her mind. She remembered plugging her ears as Kai'sa and Evelynn ' _sang_ ' along to Pentakill at Karaoke. She leaned back comfortably into the seat, hands behind her head, making a show of settling in for the long haul in smug defiance.

"No way, babe."

* * *

By the time evening came, Akali found herself by Evelynn's room, glad the door was left slightly ajar. She was unsure if what she's been doing was actually helpful or if she was just being a nuisance.

Evelynn was much better at comforting than her— though that was a given considering Akali hadn't had much opportunity to return the favour.

She could only do her best, and if the only thing she could offer is her presence then she'd make sure Evelynn would never find herself alone.

Leaning against the door frame, she knocked softly. Evelynn looked at her through the full length mirror she stood in front of and exhaled an amused breath.

She turned away to sit on the edge of her bed, smoothing her lap. "You really don't give a girl a chance to brood, don't you, darling?"

Akali took it as an invitation and stepped into the room. "Nope. And you better get used to it because I'll always be here for you."

Akali didn't miss the way Evelynn clutched at her nightdress before resting an elbow on her knee and burying her face in her palm. She didn't know if her words helped, but she wanted to try.

"I know there was a time I wasn't. Maybe not in a way that was enough. But I promise, I won't let that happen again."

The air fell silent, Evelynn was frozen where she sat. There was no response. No movement, no sound.

"Eve?" Akali prompted after a moment. She knelt down in front of Evelynn and looked up. She could see the deep frown on her full lips, but her hand covered the rest of her face.

"Eve," she tried again. Wrapping a hand around her wrist, Akali tugged gently, wanting to get a look at her face. But Evelynn's hand stayed firm.

"Evelynn…" she pleaded with a tender call of her name, and this time Evelynn did budge.

Akali noticed her palm first as it fell between them, curious at the wetness that coated it, before quickly looking up at the realization they were tears.

Her heart broke, and her own eyes wanted to mirror the rare sight, but she kept her own tears at bay, urging herself to be strong in the moment.

"Hey…" she whispered as she held Evelynn's face and wiped her cheeks with a thumb. "It's alright."

Akali pulled her into a warm embrace, arms wrapped tight, pressing a cheek against the side of her head when Evelynn finally gave in and buried her face into her shoulder.

She didn't understand the full extent of what Evelynn went through in their time apart. Or if there was any truth to the things that clearly upset her the last few days. The only thing she knew was Evelynn was by herself. As independent as she was, and as good as she was at keeping to her own, there were plenty opportunities outside of the group chat and conference calls for her to really feel the solitude in that time.

Akali's own guilt flashed every late response, missed phone call, and rescheduled video chat, reminding her of her own hand in all of it.

Perhaps loneliness had taken its toll. So much that it haunted her still from time to time, despite emerging from the ordeal stronger with enough gasoline to fuel her craft.

Or perhaps it was all of that internalized pain, stewing deeply for years, bubbling in the pressure, waiting to erupt and surface all at once at the whim of an unsuspecting trigger.

The disappointed she felt in herself was upsetting but she let it strengthen her resolve to be a better friend, if nothing else. The night the first time she witnessed Evelynn vulnerable entered her mind and decided it was about time she did what she promised.

"I've got you, Evelynn."

She rubbed her back, encouraging Evelynn to let it all out, reminding her she was there and it was okay, and repeated the words when the sobs came through.

"I've got you."

* * *

The cold chill of an empty and unfamiliar bed woke Akali in the morning. She looked around, taking inventory of her surroundings before the events of the previous night washed over her. Wondering where Evelynn was, she got up from the bed and trudged towards the bathroom to see if she was there only to find it unoccupied.

It occurred to her perhaps her actions were a bit clingy at this point, searching about like a lost puppy, and decided to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Noise from the kitchen reached her ears when she stepped out, and she would've bet it was Kai'sa making breakfast if _she_ hadn't peeked out of her room in curiosity and looked at Akali with a raised brow.

They stared at each other in confusion as the aroma of coffee wafted in the air that seemed to summon Ahri from her room, only to join their bewildered staring session across the hall.

The three made their way to the kitchen where Evelynn was busy about.

"Good morning," Evelynn greeted when she saw the three of them staring at her, surprised, from the doorway. "I made breakfast. Well," she clarified, "I brewed coffee and put frozen waffles in the toaster. I'm not as gifted as Bokkie in the kitchen."

Akali smiled, happy that Evelynn seemed to be in better spirits, and even so at the fact she may have helped in that.

"Aww," Kai'sa gushed as she rounded Evelynn and gave her a hug from behind.

"We'll take whatever we can get, Eve." Ahri hugged her from the side. "This is like a miracle!"

Akali grinned as she stepped closer, watching the soft grateful expression on Evelynn's face.

"Yeah, I love eggos." She said as she joined her friends in trapping Evelynn in their loving hugs.


	5. Lost in the Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated M. 2.6K Words. [Art for this fic.](https://im-caelli.tumblr.com/post/639888079807791104/medley-chapter-5-lost-in-the-thrill-fandom)
> 
> The feeling of being desired and a hint of possessiveness really does something to a girl.
> 
> WARNING: Sexy times ahead.
> 
> MORE MV (3:18). Soft ref to my fic "Taste of Your Lips", but quite inconsequential. Just a couple throw away lines.

A long day at the office accurately described how the day had gone. Not that Akali complained, always relishing in the work involved and more than happy to give her best effort to achieve success and perfection.

It was the last day of filming, and while the more challenging and group choreography heavy scenes have been shot, there was still plenty of footage left to address. The director called for a list of shots in various settings, as solos or pairs, and in the interest of efficiency, had three teams of crew members conduct the shoot in tandem as the talents' availability allowed.

In the purple set decorated by faux marble statues, Akali stood a few steps away from the director's chair behind the camera. The busy day had only allowed her to see her bandmates if they were involved in a scene together or during brief breaks.

She had one at the moment, with all of the crew preoccupied, and opted to watch one of the teams at work. One was with Seraphine for her scene, while Kai'sa had the second to shoot for her verse. The third team was filming Ahri and Evelynn as they struck poses against the statues.

Well, _Ahri_ struck _poses_ — graceful and regal, in a manner befitting of her title.

Evelynn was something else. She felt herself, moving with sensuality and allure, serving plenty of body and face. Enough to render anyone charmed, even Akali who found herself watching intently. The slow roll of her hips against the statue, mesmerizing, like a swinging pendulum pulling her into hypnosis— never mind the way her arched back accentuated her voluptuous figure, or the way the touch of her clawed hands slowly slid down the object behind her.

The spell was only somewhat broken when the director's monitor displayed an extreme close up of piercing golden eyes looking directly at her— inviting, tempting, _daring_.

A smugness washed over her as she's reminded how lucky she was. To be able to witness and experience the beautiful woman on display before her; in a more intimate setting, on a more regular basis, and on a greater capacity than what's hinted for the camera. The statue may be getting a lot of ass from Evelynn in the moment, but it has never made Evelynn curl her toes or scream its name in pleasure— if it even had a name. Akali couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corner of her lips at the simple fact that only she had that privilege.

The sense of pride and sweet memories of her recent activities with Evelynn went as quickly as it came. The moment was completely ruined by unsolicited comments she heard from behind her. Evelynn's name accompanied snickers and groans amidst a hush conversation between two crew members.

"I bet she rides a mean dick," one of them said under his breath.

"Takes it like a pro too, no doubt," the other responded with a chuckle.

The arrogant tone left a sour taste in her mouth. The crude words irritated her. But the lewd implications made her down right livid. So much that she let the irrational thoughts enter her mind— thoughts of less than peaceful ways of preventing them from looking at Evelynn all together, or ways to let them know she wasn't theirs for them to even _think of like that_ , or ways to teach them some respect— and let the aggressive words leave her mouth.

"Yo," her cold hard tone chilled the aura between the two men, the warmth of their playful exchange vanished as their cocky smiles fell into worried frowns, fully aware of their wrong doings. "You guys say something?"

A scowl marked her face as she turned to them, posturing aggressively. The threat posed as a question lingered in the air, daring them to repeat what they'd said in her face.

"N-no ma'am," one of the men stuttered. Akali almost found it humorous at how the man shook before a woman half his size, but she was much too worked up to even entertain it. She let herself feel satisfaction, however, as they meekly walked away.

"That's what I thought," she muttered under her breath as she watched their retreating forms with a glare until they disappeared out of her sight.

"Akali?"

She turned at the call of her name and found one of the production assistants timidly gesturing for her attention. "We're all set to shoot the bike scene if you're ready?"

Her anger melted away and made room for friendly professionalism, her demeanor returning to business as usual. She gave the girl a charming smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good to go."

With the final cut, Akali finished her takes and was done for the day. The day tested her patience as it went on, but it did not come in the way of her job.

It wasn't hard for her to channel the anger into her movements and delivery. The challenging part was functioning with Evelynn on her mind.

The image of her against the statue permanently ingrained in her brain and encouraged her imagination, making her wish she was in place of the stupid rock. Oh, the things she would have done. There was no shortage of inspiration with the way the passion still burned at its peak, as typical of new relations.

What started as an innocent kiss out of curiosity, followed by a second for confirmation, eventually led to plenty of make out sessions. Where it marked the beginning of the end for Akali was when one such session escalated and she found her mouth down on a different set of lips, eating Evelynn out in the backseat of her car— discovering a taste that fostered a new addiction.

Things only heated up from there. There was a constant desire for Evelynn— to kiss her, to touch her— and she jumped at every and any opportunity that allowed her. Sharing a shower when Ahri and Kai'sa weren't home, sneaking into Evelynn's hotel room when they were on the road, testing out the limits of the sound proof booth during late nights at the studio… the list was excessive, really.

Yet she still didn't seem to get enough.

It was as if there was an invisible magnetic attraction that pulled her body against her will, her feet leading her on their own accord towards the dressing room a PA had mentioned Evelynn was in.

She wasted no time finding the room, impatient and antsy.

She wanted Evelynn, that was a given. But there was also a different frustration she wanted to ease. She let the bitter taste in her mouth pull her lips into a frown at the thought of the two crew members and how they probably wouldn't have said what they did if they knew Evelynn already belonged to someone within earshot.

Akali entered the room, locking the door behind her. Evelynn stood by the mirror, free of her jacket, giving her lips a quick touch up. She didn't acknowledge Akali, focused on her makeup, but Akali knew her presence was known.

Akali approached her from behind, pressing up close, rising on the tip of her toes in an attempt to lean over her shoulder to give her a kiss on the cheek. The slight discrepancy in their height, augmented further by Evelynn's high heels, only allowed her to catch the curve of her jaw.

"Careful, darling. I just fixed my makeup."

She heard the words but her eyes were focused on the light coloured hair draped over Evelynn's shoulder. Eyeing it with a pout, she brushed Evelynn's hair away, exposing her neck to her eager lips. She trailed kisses on her skin, haphazardly from behind her ear to her shoulder, as she pressed her front flush against Evelynn and her hands slid down the side of her body, tracing the curve of her waist and hips.

Evelynn chuckled at the avidity but put the lipstick down regardless and tilted her head to grant better access, which Akali was more than happy to take advantage of.

Akali's body stayed firm against Evelynn's, savouring in the friction as Evelynn pushed back with her butt. The grinding roll of her hips, an agonizingly slow wind, and the way Akali moved with her made it seem like they danced to music that only they could hear.

She was lost in the moment, forehead resting on Evelynn's shoulders as she gripped her hips, with only the woman in her hold occupying her mind. All rationality had left Akali with only the singular thought of claiming her then and there remaining.

Akali's hands slid down further to her thighs, finding the hem of Evelynn's skirt, grasping it roughly, her intentions clear.

"Darling," Evelynn warned in a firm tone as she abruptly stopped her movements.

Akali paused, raising her head to look at Evelynn in the mirror, but didn't ease her grip or let go.

"I'm loving your energy, but we agreed to be discreet, remember? We can continue this later, I promise."

Her eyes, serious and faded, filled with lust, didn't waver as she continued to stare at Evelynn. She understood what she'd said, but her brain said no to reason. Akali didn't acknowledge the warning nor its implications, and simply asked for permission.

"Can I touch you?"

The request, whispered in a husky tone, was emphasized by fingers pressing against Evelynn's thighs. "Darling…" Evelynn tried to reason and practice restraint, but Akali didn't let her, stubborn and defiant.

" _I want to touch you._ "

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to be on the receiving end of Akali's ardent attention. The lock's soft click hadn't escaped Evelynn when Akali entered the room and spoke volumes of her mood.

Evelynn didn't know the cause or motivation, if there were any outside of Akali simply feeling… _excited_. But she can't lie. It was hot. There were layers of excitement that aroused her senses and sent that all too familiar feeling straight down between her thighs.

The spontaneity, the way Akali succumbed to her primal needs, yielding to the cravings brought on by their developing physical intimacy, the risk of being caught…

And most of all, the feeling of being desired. It was something she'd elicited time and time again from countless people but it was different when it came from Akali.

Akali expressed herself raw, unfiltered, authentic. There was something about her genuine honesty that made her desire feel _oh so palpable_ and it has never failed to make Evelynn positively _wet_.

It was more than enough to abandon reason herself.

"Go on then," she said, matching the intensity of Akali's eyes through the mirror. " _Touch me_."

At once she found her skirt hiked up and Akali's hand between her legs, rubbing her through her underwear. A quivering laugh escaped Evelynn as Akali pressed against her ass in time with the rubs, both from pleasure and the keenness of her movements.

It didn't take long for eager fingers to slip under the delicate fabric, sliding along the slickness that it covered. Evelynn bit back a whine as Akali slipped two fingers to the hilt and pressed her palm against her clit. She tried to be mindful of her volume, biting her lip, willing the moans and groans to stay within in the interest of caution. But it took a considerable amount of effort, growing larger still by the second, with the way Akali had her writhing between her body and hand, skillfully stroking inside, knuckles deep.

Akali stole the air right out of Evelynn's lungs, drawing pants and heavy breaths, catching an airy moan of Akali's name on its way past her lips.

" _'Kali—_ "

She was glad it did despite her prior efforts. It was as if she'd uttered the magic word that unlocked the path to the peak of her pleasure.

Something about saying her name urged Akali on, her movements growing harder and faster. Evelynn leaned over with palms flat on the surface, supporting herself as Akali thrusted against her, forcing Evelynn's body further against her moving hand.

Quiet was no longer an option. Evelynn's moans unrestrained with her laboured breathing, nothing compared to the banging against the table, or the way the objects rattled on the surface, or the way Evelynn cried out in pleasure, " _Fuck_ …!" just as something fell off the edge and crashed loudly on the floor.

They were past the point of subtlety, discretion was completely out of the window. Yet the thought of anyone hearing them from the other side of the door only added to the pleasure she was steadily climbing.

And Akali didn't stop until she reached the top.

Evelynn came hard. Her jaw hung open as she did, grinding against Akali's hand as she's eased off her high and Akali's ministrations slowed to a stop.

Weight on her arms, she limped forward as she tried to compose herself. She tilted her head up to look at Akali in the mirror, expressionless still, eyes downcast, lacking the usual smug confidence the act usually brought out of her. Instead she simply slipped out and leaned over to grab a tissue, wiping her hands before bending down to pick up the object that fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Akali said as she placed the cracked palette back on the table, eyeing it, shying away from eye contact. "It broke."

Evelynn exhaled in satisfaction and straightened her posture as she gathered herself. She turned to Akali and lifted her chin up to face her, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"I'm not complaining," she started. "That was… really, _really_ good." A little honesty went a long way and the compliment brought a small smile to Akali's face though still far from the norm. "But what brought this on, love?"

She seemed troubled, and in a rare moment, Evelynn failed to get a read. There was a pause for thought and a slight hesitation, but Akali exhaled and attempted to share her feelings.

"I don't know, actually. I was just watching you… and my brain went dumb or something," she shrugged with an uneasy chuckle, rubbing the back of her head. "For a second there I was legit jealous of a statue."

Whatever lightness she tried to show was eventually replaced with a frown as she continued. "Then I heard some people say some shit."

Akali trailed off and didn't elaborate. It was clear to Evelynn she wasn't saying everything that bothered her. But perhaps that was a discussion for another day and opted to take what she's given and ease some of her concerns.

She forced her to look at her again and gave her a soft kiss. "Well, no statue's been able to make me come like that, so there's no need to be jealous." Akali gave her a smile and Evelynn was glad it was indeed a step in the right direction. "And how about I make you forget about whatever it is you heard. Tonight. You'll have me all to yourself."

Evelynn wasn't fully convinced Akali was all good. But her smile's a bit brighter and she felt gratitude with the way she passionately kissed back. Good signs, all things considered.

The rattle of the door knob and a knock on the door pulled them apart. Akali glared towards the door as Evelynn rubbed a smudge of lipstick clean off Akali's pouting lips before letting her go open it.

"Why was this locked?" Ahri said as she stepped in the room, with Kai'sa and Seraphine in tow.

"Uhh…"

"I was changing."

"Yeah, Eve was changing."


	6. Bad at Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated G. 1.8K Words
> 
> Goodnight, Eve.
> 
> Didn't know what to title this, but that Halsey song was playing so, eh. If it seems like I've repeated a lot of elements in this series, it's because I tend to revisit scenarios and explore what they could be.

Dim coloured lights aided the quick scan of the dark establishment. Akali's eyes scoured the room as she made her way further inside. The unmistakable vehicle she passed in the parking lot, one she'd been running through the city in search of all night, guaranteed she was in the correct place.

It wasn't difficult to spot the silver lavender hair with the cone shaped buns— the woman alone in a booth, knocking back a drink to the last drop. It was 4am on a Tuesday after all. Even if the bar was open for business, one of the few that still operated and served poison at such hour, it didn't have it's usual traffic of patrons.

Akali reached into her pocket as she halted in her tracks. _Found her._ The quick message received a reply from Ahri almost immediately. _Everything OK?_ Swift fingers tapped a response before pocketing her phone and continuing her way to where Evelynn sat. _I'll take care of it._

It was her responsibility after all. At least it felt that way, given what happened earlier in the day. She was likely the cause of Evelynn's troubling actions. Despite how routine it was for her to disappear and be left to her own devices, Ahri had grown worried, citing how _off_ Evelynn had been since their fight.

Akali bristled at thought— she'd hardly consider it a fight. To everyone's surprise, Evelynn stood in silence the whole time while she failed to manage her anger.

Pushing the memory aside with a deep breath, she refused to revisit what transpired. She didn't want to think about whether her reaction was justified, or remember the guilt she felt upon seeing the hurt evident in Evelynn's eyes. In the moment, she simply wanted to focus on getting her home.

Akali stepped in front of Evelynn by the booth, blocking her line of vision as she tried to wave for service. "I think you're done." The sight of Akali seemed to startle her; the slight delay and outward expression on her face indicative of her current state.

"What are you doing here? It's late." Evelynn asked, the slur in her voice quite noticeable.

"Looking for you."

She scoffed before questioning the statement. "Now _why_ would you do that?"

Akali sighed as she willed herself to be patient. She wanted to go home and get whatever _this_ was over with, and she would prefer to do so without the sarcasm. She refused to entertain it with an answer, not that it mattered as she'd already lost her attention.

Evelynn turned to the side as the waiter approached the table. "I'd like another—"

"Just the bill, please." Akali cut her off with a firm and friendly smile towards the man, and kept it as he nervously looked between the two, unsure which of the conflicting requests to honour.

Unable to bear the tension for a second longer, the poor waiter nodded towards Akali, having the common sense to side with the sober one. "Sure thing," he said as he quickly left the vicinity.

Evelynn glared and Akali fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You're done," she repeated firmly, her serious face emphasizing that it was not negotiable.

Conceding with a scoff, Evelynn muttered under her breath, " _Whatever_ ," as she gathered her purse. She pulled out a generous amount of money out of her wallet and left it on the table, not bothering to wait for the bill it more than likely excessively covered.

Akali waited as Evelynn rose from her seat, watching her as she wobbled on her feet before finding her balance and composure. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Akali stepped in to support her when Evelynn almost tripped after a couple of steps.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"C'mon," Akali urged in annoyance as Evelynn tried to distance herself from her grasp. "Just let me help you. It's faster this way."

They managed to reach Evelynn's car without accidents. Akali released her hold but remained close as Evelynn fished for her keys in her purse.

"Give me the keys."

She would have found the sight of Evelynn, hand deep in her purse, looking at her with a dumbfounded expression, adorable under any other circumstances. But in the moment, it only stoked her exasperation.

"You're not driving in your condition," she said, annoyed that she even had to explain it.

"What about your bike?"

"I'll come back for it in the morning."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Just— _just give me the keys, Eve!_ "

Exhaustion may be a valid excuse, but she regretted the way her control slipped. She hadn't meant to raise her voice. The effect was immediate. The same look from earlier in the day flashed across Evelynn's face and she felt it right in her chest, a tightness threatening to crush her heart.

"Okay, Akali." Evelynn whispered as she handed over the keys.

Akali averted her gaze, focusing on the beep of the car as the door unlocked instead of the frail softness of Evelynn's voice. She opened the door on the passenger side and motioned for Evelynn to get in, avoiding eye contact. As much as she wanted to check if she was fine, she feared whatever hold she had left on her emotions would fall apart.

Evelynn obliged silently and Akali ducked in after she settled in the seat to help her with the seat belt, fixating on the task. She shut the door and took the long way around to the driver's side, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath before going in.

The ride brought on familiar feelings— the two of them on the road in comfortable silence, out on joy rides with no particular destination, enjoying the hum of a fast engine and music playing through the speakers.

Except the moment clearly differed from the usual and accentuated how recent events have led them to tread uncharted waters. They occupied different seats for starters. There was no music. And the silence was anything but comfortable.

She pulled up at the red light, the green seemingly taking an eternity to appear with the lack of movement on the empty street. Longer still with the tension that suffocated the interior of the car.

It offered a privacy that seemed like a good opportunity for reconciliation, and Akali considered it. She braved a quick look towards Evelynn in the corner of her eye, and immediately regretted it. Evelynn was slumped in her seat, defeated, with her arms crossed looking outside the window. Akali's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she caught the forlorn expression reflected on the glass.

She willed the heaviness in her chest to subside with a deep breath. Addressing anything would be pointless. They were both exhausted, Evelynn was drunk, and she had yet to sort out her own feelings. Instead, she looked ahead and focused on the road as they continued on their way home.

Akali opened the door to Evelynn's room with her free hand, supporting her until she was able to sit her on the edge of her bed. She crouched down to help Evelynn slip off her heels, fingers expertly unfastening the strap at her ankle before taking both into the walk-in closet where she knew Evelynn kept them. Stopping by the vanity to grab wipes, Akali returned by her side on the bed. She let Evelynn handle removing her making up while she helped with letting her hair loose.

After poor progress on the task of cleaning her face, Akali took pity and relieved her of it. "Here," she offered, grabbing the wipes from Evelynn and proceeded to assist her.

"Thank you," Evelynn whispered.

"I got you," was Akali's automatic response, murmuring quietly as she focused on wiping Evelynn's cheek.

"Even when you're mad at me?"

"Doesn't mean I don't care." With a final inspection to ensure her face was clean, she gathered the litter to dispose of and returned the pack.

"I care about you too. That's why—"

"It was my decision, Eve!" She cut her off as she stood by the vanity with her back turned, voice firm, escalating as her frustrations started to resurface.

"I'm not a child— stop treating me like one! Maybe I don't make the best decisions. Fine. Let me deal with the consequences. I can handle it. I can learn from mistakes. You can't just make calls for me when they're not yours to make!"

Akali clenched her fist, trying to ground herself as her heart started to beat faster. The last thing she wanted to do was make Evelynn feel bad, but it seemed it's all she could do with each attempt at conversation.

"I'm sorry," Evelynn said after a moment. "It wasn't the best way to show that I care. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

But she did get hurt. And perhaps it stung a little harder because it came from someone she least expected.

Akali knew her intentions were good and she was grateful for everything Evelynn's done for her. For all the comfort she'd provided, for always being there when she most needed it.

But something about Evelynn telling Mayym to stay away and never to contact her daughter ever again after she tried to reach out to reconcile didn't sit right with Akali. Especially when it occurred behind her back, without her knowledge, and was kept from her for months.

The anger stemmed from betrayal. As if Evelynn thought she was weak and couldn't be trusted to be able to be strong enough to face her issues. Robbed of the chance to improve her relationship with her mother or fix things for the better. If anything was salvageable, it wasn't certain, but she wanted the chance to try; deserved the chance to grow from the ordeal if it turned for the worst.

She was also angry at herself. For letting the sensitive topic of her mother weaken her resolve. For not dealing with her emotions well. For lashing out at Evelynn.

All of it overwhelmed her, unsure how to feel. The hurt, anger and guilt tugging her in different directions. Time and space to sort herself out is what she needed.

"I'm going to sleep," Akali sighed as she turned to exit the room.

"In my own bed," she added when she heard Evelynn shift. They'd found comfort in falling asleep in each other's presence. A routine that came after whenever one cried themselves to exhaustion in the other's arms.

The night certainly called for it. They both needed comforting. But Akali couldn't find it in her to believe she'd be able to give Evelynn that when she struggled to get a hold of the emotions that plagued her.

"Okay." The way Evelynn's voice cracked and faded into a whisper only reminded Akali that she'd only managed to hurt her since the altercation.

She forced her feet to move and walk out of the room, not daring to spare a glance lest the suffocating sensation in her chest come bursting out in the form of a sob to accompany the tears on the verge of falling.

"Goodnight, Eve."


	7. Say It Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated T. 2.8K
> 
> Akali learns a truth Evelynn hoped she wouldn't.
> 
> AU-ish, sort of, wanted to explore the idea of like, a reveal and confession in the same breath. Also I don't typically lean on dialogue. I tend to use it specifically/purposefully. And it's mostly because what I like about dialogue is the tone and delivery which doesn't necessarily translate in text. But I wanted to try anyway to write something that's driven a little more by dialogue. Not sure how I feel about it. This is a weird one. A mf rollercoster.

"Careful, darling."

Evelynn's hands hovered at the ready at the dangerous sway of the body in front of her. A cautious reaction that was thankfully unnecessary as its owner steadied herself with one hand on the wall.

"Oops...!" Giggles erupted from Akali, as she composed herself and carefully tried to reach for her foot with her other hand. "I got it, I got it." To her credit, she managed to slip the shoe past her heel and flip it off towards the rack with a flick of her ankle— an act that seemingly amused her, giggling some more at how it landed on its sole.

Evelynn trailed her as Akali wobbled down the hall, attentively staying in close proximity.

Pausing at the base of the stairs, Akali faced Evelynn with a lazy tilt of her head. "Thanks for picking me up, Evie," Akali mumbled with a sleepy smile. "I didn't mean to bother you this late."

"It's good you called instead of trying to get home on your own. You can barely balance on your own two feet. I don't imagine you'd manage with a bike."

"I wasn't planning on getting shit faced… but it got really fun! I was, I was just havin' fun, y'know?"

A cheeky grin and a casual shrug of her shoulders accompanied her drunken explanation and Evelynn couldn't find it in her to be mad about it. She exhaled an amused breath with a shake of her head. "I'm glad you had fun, darling."

Sure, the idea of a careless night out with her friends was something Evelynn resented deep down.

But she would never voice it out loud as it was a resentment that carried no real valid reason outside of some irrational fear of losing Akali— as if she was hers to lose to being with. It was merely a petty insecurity she felt at the thought of the preferential scale tipping in favour of True Damage and away from K/DA. _Away from her_.

And much to her own surprise, her selfishness had yielded to Akali's happiness. She wasn't sure when such a priority had risen at the top, even above her own desires, but it had become apparent time and time again.

She couldn't question it in the moment either. Not with the way Akali had a dopey smile on her face as she dubiously felt the railing of the stairs as if to test its sturdiness. Or the way her silly face lit up with wonder at the realization the handrail was indeed sturdy. Or the way she paused after taking a single step to look back towards Evelynn with an outstretched hand, fingers motioning to be held.

Evelynn watched her with endearment, treasuring the way Akali's smile got wider when she obliged. Her grip instinctively tightened as Akali's foot caught on the step as she tried to move up, almost tripping forward, likely to have hurt herself had she not been holding the rails.

" _Careful_ ," Evelynn pleaded.

"I'm ok," Akali giggled as she composed herself and took careful steps up the stairs. Evelynn made sure to support her as she did to ensure she reached the top safely.

They arrived in Akali's room with no further incidents and Evelynn walked her until they stood close enough to Akali's bed.

"You should get some rest. You must be tired," Evelynn said, as she turned away and motioned to leave.

"Wait," she was stopped in her tracks when Akali held her hand tighter and asked her to stay.

Evelynn watched her with curiosity, intrigued by the thoughtful and contemplative expression on Akali's face. There was a deep pout on her lips as the gears turned and the scales weighed seemingly in her mind.

"I don't want to sleep yet," Akali said after a moment, earning a raised brow from Evelynn.

"You're barely awake now, darling."

"Yea, but I want…" Akali trailed off and stared at her face.

The way her eyes lowered below eye level didn't go unnoticed and Evelynn started to suspect what was on her mind. Akali licked her lips and stepped forward, leaning in towards Evelynn, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Evelynn's suspicions proved correct, but the chaste kiss had ended before she had the chance to react.

Akali looked at her for a moment, as if to assess what she'd done, before taking action, confidently, pulling Evelynn by the face for a deeper and harder kiss.

Evelynn raised her hands to Akali's shoulders, pushing her off and keeping her at a distance. "What are you doing?"

Akali furrowed her brows, offended at having been asked the most obvious question in the world. "Kissing you," she said as she tried to lean forward, as if to demonstrate.

"You're drunk."

"So? I've wanted you before I started drinking."

"You need to go to bed," Evelynn sighed, as she pushed Akali towards the bed to have her sit.

"I know, I'm just tryna take you with me. C'mon Eve…" she persuaded as she tried to pull Evelynn down with her while she scooched back from the edge of the bed.

" _Akali_." The firmness of Evelynn's voice pulled Akali's attention, the playfulness draining from her face. "Stop. You're drunk. Go to sleep before you have regrets in the morning."

Evelynn watched as the expression on Akali's face shifted entirely, her current state enabling her emotions to the extremes. She looked up at her with knitted brows and a frown, confusion and hurt reflected in her eyes.

"…don't you want me too?"

"Darling…" Evelynn sighed again, summoning every ounce of patience she could to try and ease Akali off her train of thought. "You're not fit to have this conversation right now."

Even if Evelynn couldn't sense the growing agony oozing out of her, she could tell how upset Akali was. The gradual heave of her chest as anxiety started to creep in. The white knuckles as she gripped the sheets. The deep frown on her face, and the way her glossed eyes darted around, desperately in search of an answer.

"I thought— have I been reading it wrong this whole time?"

And of course, the sadness in her voice.

Even as it escalated into anger.

"You don't—" Akali paused with some realizations and looked her in the eyes, before letting out an incredulous scoff. "You were just teasing… You didn't mean any of it. You were just fucking with me."

"Akali…" Evelynn warned, but it didn't stop the bitter laugh that escaped Akali.

"I'm so fucking stupid. Of course I never had a chance. I'm not like any of the guys you're always with. Do you even like girls? Me?"

"Stop. I said we're not having this conversation right now."

"I've seen them, Eve! Every fucking city there's always some guy you're taking back to your hotel room. And it doesn't take a genius to figure what the hell you're up to when you disappear at night—"

" _ENOUGH!_ "

Evelynn shoved Akali by the shoulders and pinned her on the bed. It occurred to her she hadn't raised her voice like that in a long time, yelling with emotions she usually kept under control.

It seemed to take effect, with the way Akali looked at her in shock, staring up at her with lips pressed together, speechless. Though it didn't take long before the hurt manifested on her face. The tremble of her lip as a quivering exhale escaped through her nose, choking back whatever was threatening to bubble out of her chest and trying to calm her laboured breathing.

Evelynn could feel the way Akali's body shook, resisting hyperventilation as she held her shoulders. She felt a sharp twinge in her own heart at the sight before her, as if the traitorous organ wanted to match the pain she'd inflicted.

Her anger had reared its ugly head, but it wasn't directed at Akali. It was at herself for all that her cowardice had caused, amplified by her refusal to remedy Akali's lack of understanding.

It wasn't a fear of commitment, not really. It was fear of the truth. Of Akali finding out what she really was and realizing how unlovable someone like her truly is— the only reaction to the truth she'd ever known in her entire existence.

Evelynn felt the guilt settle in the pit of her stomach as the tears welling up in Akali's eyes reminded her of the suffering she'd caused.

And there it was again. Priorities shifting, with Akali before herself.

The truth would ease Akali, relieve her of the burden of the love she thought she held for her, at the cost of losing whatever happiness Akali's presence in her life made her believe was possible. A price Evelynn was willing to pay if it meant securing Akali's own.

She would set her free from torment, Evelynn decided. But the fact remained that Akali wasn't in a right state of mind and it was a conversation for another time.

"Enough," she repeated, keeping her tone firm as much as her own emotions allowed. "You don't know what you're talking about. Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Evelynn released her hold and left the room as Akali stayed silent, conceding with a turn of her head to the side, looking away.

* * *

The roar of the motorcycle's engine echoed in the garage as it entered past the exterior sliding door. Akali had gone to retrieve her bike from where she left it the night before, opting to take care of the task as soon as she woke up to keep herself occupied. She was tired and felt horrible despite sleeping in well into the afternoon, but truth be told, her heart hurt more than her head.

The figure standing by the door that led into the house didn't go unnoticed as the rider proceeded to park her bike. A quick turn of the key had shut the engine off and a press of a button initiated the sliding doors closed.

Akali set the kickstand and unmounted from her bike, removing her helmet to place it in storage.

"How are you feeling?" Evelynn asked once all the noise had settled down.

"I'm fine," was Akali's terse reply, unnecessarily performing an inspection of her bike to avoid eye contact.

"Can we talk?"

Akali didn't need to resist the urge to be snarky, feeling too sad and exhausted for a fight. She simply gave her attention, nodding as she turned around to face her, and leaned against her bike.

"Do you remember much of last night?"

"I remember everything," she sighed as her gaze fell to the ground.

Silence settled over them for a brief moment, and Akali welcomed it. She had no energy to neither drive the conversation or speculate what comes next. She simply waited for whatever Evelynn had to say.

"They're not hook ups. Those men," Evelynn started, seemingly hesitant with her next words. "They're feedings."

"What?" Akali asked bewildered, giving Evelynn a questioning look, wondering if she heard correctly.

"Feedings." Akali simply stared, utterly lost and confused, prompting Evelynn to continue. She sighed, shifting uncomfortably from where she stood by the door, arms folded, holding herself. "I'm a demon who feeds on agony. Men are easy prey. I just look a certain way, talk, walk a certain way, and they're all putty in my claws. And when they realize things aren't what they thought, their pain is so much greater— satiates longer."

"And then what happens?"

"They die."

"So, basically, you murder them."

"Have you ever seen them leave?"

"And all those rumours of missing men you've been romantically linked with…"

"Yes."

Akali averted her gaze back down to the ground, focusing on nothing in particular as she processed what she'd been told.

A long silent moment passed before either made a sound.

"Huh," Akali huffed in disbelief, shaking her head as she pushed off her bike and walked towards the door to leave. "You don't have to make shit up, Eve. Just say you don't feel the same about me. It's easier to believe—"

Akali had barely crossed the doorway before Evelynn had slammed her against the wall, a hand pinning her by the neck. Akali clawed at Evelynn's arm defensively, her instinct and training kicking in, only to find herself unable to overcome Evelynn's sudden unnatural strength.

Her struggle only got worse as Evelynn raised her off the ground, her feet losing access to any sort of leverage as if she wasn't already at a disadvantage.

Her eyes widened as Evelynn's golden eyes started to glow; seemingly brighter and brighter as their surroundings darkened. A fog of darkness filled the garage, and she felt the hand at her neck shift, reminiscent of the jewelry Evelynn typically wore but more deadly like sharp talons.

And behind Evelynn, a shadow manifested from the dark clouds, ribbon like smoke growing thicker and thicker until it materialized into something tangible with sharp ends, pointing threateningly towards her.

"Do you believe me now?"

It shocked Akali more than anything, a natural reaction to encountering something inhuman. But despite the intimidation, she didn't feel danger, perhaps foolishly so, choosing to believe Evelynn wouldn't really hurt her. She would have done so long ago if she wanted to.

"Can't breathe," she squeaked and immediately the performance ended.

The darkness faded, the claws and the lashers disappeared, and Evelynn released her. She withdrew her hand as she looked away with an unreadable expression.

Akali clutched at her neck as she coughed and heaved for air, supporting herself against the wall.

"You're a demon," she said as the coughing fit ended and found her composure. "Cool." She eyed Evelynn as she stood straight, studying her in an attempt to piece together the reason for such a reveal until it dawned on her.

"Doesn't really change anything between us, does it? I'm still in love with you and you won't let yourself feel the same."

Her words drew an immediate reaction that told her everything.

"How can you say that?" Evelynn challenged. "Especially now that you've seen what I really am."

"Aren't you the same Evelynn?" Akali asked softly as she stepped forward. "The Evelynn who's looked out for me since the moment we met?"

"The one who's always encouraging me and lifting me up when I'm anxious about my lyrics or a performance, or— or leaves snacks for me when I'm zoned in and I forget to eat. Drapes a blanket over me when I fall asleep in the studio…"

She kept her eyes on Evelynn as she stepped closer, seeing more emotions flash through her face in the moment than the entirety of their time together.

"Puts me in my place when I'm being a brat and holds me when I'm bawling my eyes out until I fall asleep."

"Picks my drunk ass up at three am just to make sure I get home safe."

"How can I not love you back?"

It was a genuine question, one she herself had wondered. For all Evelynn's done for her— for all the love she'd given, how could she not feel the same? She may not know the answer, but she hasn't been able to resist the urge to reciprocate for a long time. To defend her when someone disrespects and smears her name. To take care of her when she's ill. To keep her company and provide her comfort in any capacity when she needed it.

The thoughts evoked undeniable certainty and pulled raw honesty past her lips.

"I love you, Evelynn."

"Don't say it like that, darling," Her voice wavered with emotions, fading into a whisper. "I might just believe you."

Akali closed the remaining distance between them, raising a hand to the side of Evelynn's face. "Well you should, because it's the truth."

Evelynn softly huffed in disbelief, looking away, yielding to cynicism, but Akali wouldn't let her run. She gently tilted her head to face her, searching to catch her gaze. "Why won't you believe it?"

"How do you believe something you've never experienced before? How can you possibly know it's real?"

Akali gave her an encouraging smile, looking deep into Evelynn's eyes wanting nothing more in the moment than to erase all the doubt she saw in them.

"You give it a chance," she whispered as she leaned forward, planting her lips against Evelynn's. Akali willed the touch to convey the palpable feelings she felt towards her, hoping it was enough to convince her.

She smiled in relief when she felt Evelynn kiss back, inspiring her to hold her head closer and wrap an arm around her waist. She kissed her with fervor, pouring every ounce of love she could into it, eager to prove her fears wrong— something she had no qualms doing again and again for as long as Evelynn needed reminding.

They pulled away to catch their breaths, foreheads touching, recovering from the intensity of it all. Evelynn released a shaky breath, overwhelmed with emotions and Akali hugged her close.

"I love you, too," Evelynn whispered as she buried her face into Akali's neck, returning the tight embrace.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so fucking gay, you guys. I'm embarrassed lmao. I was tempted to end it like at the break. But I've caused alot of pain recently lol so I thought I'd give it a resolution.


	8. My Neck, My Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated T. 1.9K Words
> 
> Akali helps ease Evelynn's aching body.
> 
> Just a little something for fun. kdatwt was making fun of grandma/gilf Eve again lol so I wrote some words of Akali taking care of her. Can be read in the same breath as CH2: Fever, but as usual the correlation is inconsequential.
> 
> Thought it was a cute idea. But very unhappy with this one in terms of writing. My struggles with A to B chain of events and statements is super obvious here (if it wasn't already with everything else I write) and I hate it. Oh well.

Kai'sa was out of the vehicle as soon as it came to a stop, stomping off towards the door. Though even in her apparent ire, the dancer had managed to make it look graceful. Which most likely contributed to Ahri's obliviousness.

"Do you want to bake cookies later, Bokkie?" Ahri asked as she hurriedly exited the car and followed Kai'sa's trail, attempting to keep up with long strides.

"No, I'm not in the mood for cookies tonight. Sorry."

Akali giggled at the reply that she heard as the two disappeared into their home. Kai'sa had become one of her best friends and she was quite attuned with her mannerisms, particularly when it came to their leader. The polite answer with a touch of terseness was quite indicative of her mood and Akali knew exactly the cause.

She stood from the front passenger seat and closed the door behind her. "Eve," she called out, feeling amused. "Did you see Bokkie's face during the interview when Ahri was all like, _Ni hao, Yadong_ ," Akali exaggerated with a pitched whiny voice, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes. "It's _so nice_ to meet _you_."

She sounded a couple more emphatic moans before snorting and breaking into full belly laughs at her own joke, clutching her middle. She looked towards Evelynn for her reaction when she saw her get out of the car, but immediately sobered when she noticed her wince.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, darling." Evelynn smiled towards her as she shut the car's door and proceeded to head inside. "Just tired. I think I'll go get some rest."

Akali wasn't convinced. She watched as Evelynn walked towards the entrance and witnessed her drop her keys just before she reached the door.

" _Fuck_ ," Evelynn cursed under her breath. She slowly bent down to pick it up, but only managed half way before she took a sharp inhale and a quiet groan escaped her throat, straightening her posture back up with a hand on her lower back.

Appearing swiftly by her side, Akali picked up the keys off the ground and handed it to her. "You're not fine," she said with a concerned look.

Evelynn let out a soft chuckle. "When did you get so perceptive?"

"UHM," she started, mock offended, "for your information, I _always have been_." She tried to play it off in jest, but it was the truth. Akali had always concerned herself with her friends' well being, but she couldn't deny that she'd been especially conscious and attentive ever since the time Evelynn caught a fever and needed much more help than she let on.

"Tell me what's wrong, Eve."

"It's not a big deal, just a little backache."

Akali frowned. The stools they sat on for the interview must have been uncomfortable and Akali she wished she noticed earlier and did something about it. "How long has it been bothering you?"

"Couple of days or so— _don't_ give me that look. It was _very_ minor."

"It wouldn't be bothering you still if it was," Akali kept her disapproving frown with her reproach.

After a moment, Akali sighed, facing Evelynn square on. She placed her hands on her shoulders and looked at her sincerely with a warm comforting smile. "You don't always have to keep things to yourself, y'know?"

Evelynn looked like she was about to disagree but her lips closed when no arguments came. "Let me help?" Akali asked, and was glad when she received a nod and smile in return. "Cool. Give me a couple minutes and I'll stop by your room."

She was no stranger to sore muscles, having grown up in a dojo and spending plenty of hours training in the martial arts. Relief and relaxation was something she often sought and still indulged in having kept active; regularly working out with Kai'sa on top of the group's strenuous dance practices.

After rummaging through her gym bag for a couple items, she knelt by her bed reaching for a little tin box she kept underneath. She grabbed a little packet and slipped it in her pocket before heading off to Evelynn's room.

She knocked softly before pushing the door and taking a peek. "Eve?" She found her sitting on her bed in more comfortable clothes, patiently waiting. "OK! First, you need to soak. Grab your robe and meet me in the bathroom," she instructed, pointing behind her with her thumb before disappearing.

The bath Akali was preparing was almost filled half way by the time Evelynn arrived in her robe and hair tied up in a bun.

"Is this okay for you?" Akali asked, touching the water.

Evelynn sat beside her on the edge of the tub and dipped her fingers in. "A little warmer, please."

Akali adjusted the knob with a nod and waited for feedback.

"Better."

She made a mental note of the temperature in case a need for such information arose in the future before taking a little container and sprinkling in a generous amount of its contents. "It's epsom salt," she explained. "It'll help relax your body. Maybe go for like, fifteen minutes while I get some other stuff ready and meet you back in your room. OK?"

"Thank you, darling." Evelynn said as Akali stood up to leave.

"I gotchu," Akali replied, winking at her before closing the door.

Akali sat on Evelynn's bed waiting for her return. She had set some items by the nightstand, feeling confident she'd be able to make Evelynn feel great.

"That was nice," Evelynn said as she entered the room. "I feel better already."

Akali smiled up at her and patted the space beside her. "Good! I got a couple more things that should help."

Evelynn sat next to her on the bed and Akali shifted to face her. "I got you some painkillers," she started, jiggling a little plastic bottle in her hand, " _Buuuuuuuut_ , I actually have something else that's really, _really_ , good for pain. If you wanted to try it."

She took the pack out of her pocket and waved it in front of Evelynn, who nodded with consent. Taking a single gummy bear out, she tore off its head and offered it. "Let's start off with that, and see where it takes you."

She put the items aside and continued. "I put a cold compress in the freezer and that over there," she pointed towards where the items were laid, "is a warm one. You just put it in the microwave to heat it up. Use whatever feels good when it starts to bother you again but it helps with recovery when you alternate."

"And that thing beside it," Akali added, referring to the roll of pink tape, "is Kinesio Tape, which I can do for you, but that comes after my next question."

Akali waited for Evelynn to face her with attention before asking.

"Would you like a massage?"

Evelynn smiled at her, leaning back on her arm with a tilt of her head. "I'd never turn down a massage."

"Cool. Do you want me to grab you some clothes or— or not I guess—" Akali squeaked as Evelynn started to take off her robe, never one to be shy about her body. She looked away, playing it off by getting up and heading over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of the fancy almond oil Kai'sa graciously let her borrow.

"I think this works fine, darling," she heard Evelynn say amongst the sounds of shifting and shuffling behind her as Evelynn settled on the bed.

Nervously, Akali looked back and was relieved to find Evelynn laying face down with her robe covering her lower half. Akali released a breath and approached, cool and focused, keeping her blush at bay.

Shaking off the doubts of whether she should have given the offer more thought now that the compromising position is clear in her mind, she climbed on the bed and straddled the back of Evelynn's thighs. The click of the cap as she opened and closed the bottle seemed louder in the quiet moment. She rubbed her oiled hands together to warm it up before touching the area she saw Evelynn grab earlier.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, gently pressing a palm against Evelynn's skin.

"A little lower." Akali used her fingers to trace and follow the muscle down firmly. "There."

Identifying the problem area, Akali went to work; kneading the flesh firmly, easing the knots, coaxing the stiffness away. She performed her task diligently, eyes focused on Evelynn's skin, visualizing the muscles that laid underneath.

She was in deep concentration as she massaged Evelynn's back and it was only when Evelynn started producing delicious sounds that she faltered.

"Hmmm… yes," Evelynn hummed after a particular deep press. "That's it."

The sound of her voice, provocative even under normal circumstances, sent blood rushing through Akali's body, settling on her face with furious blush and a discomfort somewhere much _much_ lower. She swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored how the room seemed to have gotten so much warmer all of a sudden. And even hotter as Evelynn continued to moan and groan in pleasure.

Akali briefly wondered how it sounded to anyone who would hear her out of context.

"Right there," Evelynn moaned, breathless and needy.

And just like that her mind pushed embarrassment aside for smug satisfaction— amazed at how she could elicit such beautiful sounds, such a reaction, out of Evelynn with a simple massage. It didn't take long for her mind to drift off further, fantasizing about her effect on Evelynn had she been doing something else with her hands—

"You're great with your hands, 'Kali," Evelynn's words brought Akali out of her thoughts. "We should do this more often."

Akali smirked at that, suddenly inspired to demonstrate a little harder. "All you gotta do is ask."

"Will you give the rest of my body the same attention?"

"Sure thing," Akali replied, happy she did ask and feeling determined to do a good job to encourage more of it.

She reminded herself to keep her desires in check and keep things suitable for the situation— she needed to ease Evelynn's aches, nothing more. To her credit, Akali managed well— even when she felt herself press up against Evelynn's butt when she needed to lean up to put pressure somewhere on her shoulder blades, or when her hands hovered _dangerously_ close when she worked her thighs, or when she discovered the wonders those heels did for her calves and briefly wondered how they would feel wrapped around her. All of the tempting thoughts were staved off successfully, though a cold shower was still most likely her next priority.

Twenty five minutes seemed like an eternity even as she tried to close off her mind from the inappropriate thoughts and sensations, and fixating on giving the best massage she'd ever given in her life.

"Are you still ok, Eve?" Akali asked after a while, when she noticed the silence. "Eve?" She looked over when received no response and smiled fondly at the sight of Evelynn fast asleep.

Akali carefully leaned over to grab the tape from the nightstand and used the robe's sleeve to wipe Evelynn's skin clean before applying it over the injury. Satisfied with her work, she stood up, mindful not to disrupt, and gently placed the blanket over her. She released Evelynn's hair free from its bun after tucking her in to ensure absolute comfort before leaving her to rest.

"Take it easy, Eve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 01/28/20: [@TibetanYak_Art on twitter drew art inspired by this fic](https://twitter.com/TibetanYakArt/status/1354463280425824261?s=20). Check them out!


	9. Foolish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated G. 1.2K Words  
>    
> A short little thing inspired by [@suqling's 1/2 comic](https://twitter.com/suqling/status/1345109840767504384?s=20) that made the hive go crazy lol. It's just meant to tap into the spirit of that moment and try explore it rather than a direct adaptation.

The splash and drips of water seemed to echo as the deafening silence filled the living room. Evelynn wrung a small towel over a basin as she sat on the coffee table, directly facing where Akali was perched on the couch. She grabbed Akali's chin and tilted it up to face her, allowing the light to frame it for a better view.

The busted lip was a good place to start. The dried blood was indicative of a closed cut, but the swelling was still apparent. She let the damp towel do its job, thoroughly cleaning the dirt and blood from the face in her hands, before focusing on a nasty cut just below Akali's bruised right eye.

" _Ouch_ ," Akali winced as Evelynn wiped her cheek with a heavy hand. "Take it easy."

Evelynn remained silent, lips in a firm line as a scowl marked her face. She held no sympathy, telling herself if Akali was eager to be in a scuffle, then she can handle the discomfort of being treated for it. Yet somehow her hand softened regardless as she continued, a touch gentler than before.

Her eyes were focused on the wound, but she can see Akali match her scowl, peering at her face, from her periphery.

"Why are you mad at _me_?" There was a frustration evident in Akali's voice.

Evelynn paused, taking a good look at the wound and assessing it before placing the towel in the basin and proceeding to rummage through the first aid kit.

"Because what you did was careless and childish," she said matter-of-factly as she procured disinfectant wipes from the kit. Evelynn wiped the cut, the grip on Akali's chin tightening to keep her in place as she hissed in pain and tried to move away.

"Since when is standing up for your friends a bad thing?" Akali asked through gritted teeth, taking sharp breaths to manage the sting.

"When the risks involve the group," she said, twisting the cap off a tin. She dipped a dainty finger in the ointment and focused her eyes once again on the cut as she applied it. "Our reputation is at stake. One wrong move and it could all be over. It wouldn't be fair for you— for Ahri, for Kai'sa— to lose everything we've worked hard for _over a rumour_."

"It's not fair for you either!" Akali argued. "It's always _you_ getting dragged through the mud and I hate that you let them—"

"The rumours aren't totally unfounded you know," Evelynn cut her off, preparing a piece of gauze. "I _have_ done some things. And the consequences are mine and mine alone. I won't let you or anyone else bear any of it. Let them talk. It doesn't bother me."

Securing the gauze over Akali's cheek, she swept the medical tape down firmly. "You shouldn't let it bother you either," she added. Once she was satisfied, Evelynn started to tidy up and put the items away.

"It bothers me when people talk shit about my friends."

"So _what_!?" Evelynn slammed the box shut as she raised her voice, snapping her head to look at Akali right in the eyes for the first time since they arrived home. "You shove them— knee them in the gut? _Get punched in the face!?_ Make a scene and get kicked out of the club right into the crowd of paparazzi waiting to snap your picture?"

She saw the defiance in Akali's eyes, always willing to fight for what she believed in. "If I have to—"

"That's just _it_ , Akali. You _don't_ have to."

No reason in the world would warrant Evelynn allowing Akali to suffer the ramifications of her actions. She would face all of that head on, single handedly, especially if it distanced the issue from those she cared about. It irritated her to no end, guilt eating her, that Akali would end up in a harmful situation that she was effectively the cause of.

Evelynn stood up to leave, looking down at Akali as she clenched her fists on the couch, gaze cast down to the side. She almost faltered, thinking her reprimand was akin to rubbing salt into her wounds. But one look at the damage on her face reminded her of the futility of it all and let her frustrations deliver the message. "And it's just plain _stupid_ to let yourself get hurt on my account. It's not worth it."

Evelynn walked away and rounded the couch to exit the room.

"You're worth it." Akali's voice stopped Evelynn in her tracks by the doorway, hand on the frame. There was no anger in it, only conviction, even in the apparent sadness. "You always look out for us, Eve. But who's looking out for you?"

Evelynn's head tilted involuntarily, forcing her to listen and give her words attention— as if the simple question reached deep into her heart and grabbed hold of it, touched at the implications that perhaps it was a role Akali wanted to fill.

"I'll never be ok with anyone disrespecting or hurting you. You're important to me and I'll _always_ have your back. Nothing will ever change that. If that makes me childish or stupid— _fine_. Be mad at me."

An overwhelming sensation filled her; an unexplained heaviness in her chest and twinge in her heart. She wanted to walk away from it and push the feelings aside, unsure what to make of Akali's raw admission. But she made a mistake, perhaps one of the few that night, of looking over her shoulder just in time to witness Akali slump her shoulders and sink into the couch, deflated.

"I'm used to that," she whispered.

And at that, a glimpse of Akali's pain flashed through Evelynn. Her demeanor, her tone, reminiscent of the time Akali told her a story from her past— about Faey and some other kids. Faulted for actions done in good faith, always a slave to her kind heart. A recurring theme of her childhood that always led to her being cast aside and left alone.

A single step past the doorway would paint Evelynn in the same light, hurting her worse than any fist to the face ever could. She sighed a deep breath and the hand she hadn't realized was gripping the wall fell to her side. Though her point wasn't without merit, she conceded in the moment, swallowing her pride to admit she was being a little unfair.

Finding herself behind the couch, Evelynn bent over and wrapped her arms around Akali's shoulders, resting a cheek against her head.

"I appreciate you," she said sincerely, allowing herself a small smile when Akali leaned into the hug.

She held her for a moment, letting her actions say what she didn't with her words. Pulling away slowly, she cradled Akali's face, stroking her cheek with a gentle thumb. "But you don't deserve this," she said, looking down at Akali.

Evelynn's features softened as she studied her. Her blackened eye, swollen lips, and the red lines on her skin that weren't covered by bandages. Injury marked her face all over, but the boldness in her eyes remained, staring up at Evelynn with certainty. "Don't care," she murmured with a defiant pout of her lips— lips Evelynn found herself gently touching with the pad of her fingers before she could stop herself.

It could be a dent in her defense, her guard lowered in the intimacy of the moment, or simply a slip in judgment. She leaned forward, dipping down, and seriously considered a thought that crossed her mind.

Evelynn let out a small huff. "Foolish," she whispered, no longer sure who she meant.

Her lips landed on Akali's forehead instead, giving her chaste friendly affection before pulling away. With a reassuring squeeze on Akali's shoulder, she motioned to leave.

"I'll go get you some ice."


	10. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated G. 2.1k Words.
> 
> A relaxing and quiet afternoon doesn't quite turn out as expected.
> 
> The opposite of this is quite popular so here I am again trying to explore the reverse. Also sketched some Akali recently so... ([here](https://twitter.com/im_caelli/status/1357496526596096000?s=20), and [here](https://twitter.com/im_caelli/status/1357895194629312514?s=20))

The sunlit living room looked to be a promising setting for a relaxing afternoon. The brightness complemented the hush ambiance the mostly empty home offered. There was peace and quiet, much to Evelynn's delight, with most of its inhabitants out and about.

Kai'Sa was hosting a dance workshop for a youth club and Ahri was off to attend a presentation, having been accosted for a potential partnership. Akali's whereabouts was much more of a mystery. She was home, Evelynn believed that much, but she hadn't seen much of her all day. There was little attention paid to the details, however, as Evelynn's plans involved solitude.

She set the tray carrying an ornate tea set filled with meticulously prepared brew of her favourite blend on the end table by the couch. Sitting comfortably on the cushions, legs folded to the side, she draped a throw blanket over her lap before donning her glasses and opening a book in her hands. It was a much needed break, especially after a hectic week and even busier month, and one she was very much looking forward to.

The first sentence had barely finished when a loud dragging noise obnoxiously sounded from outside. Evelynn looked towards the glass doors, and out on the patio was Akali, dragging something along the deck and rearranging the outdoor furniture.

So Akali _was_ home, she thought as she refocused on the page, once again reading from the start.

 _Thud_. _Thud_.

The sound went unnoticed the first few times, but consecutive thuds followed; then another, then another. It grew harder and harder to ignore as it increased in both frequency and intensity— alongside grunting, shuffling and stomping. Evelynn frowned and looked outside for an explanation and found one in a form of Akali, holding sickle shaped objects in her hand, seemingly fighting a dummy.

Questions of what exactly Akali was up to were left unanswered. She was curious, but not enough to abandon her long awaited plans of unwinding with a good book or getting up from her comfortable seat. Sighing a deep breath, her eyes returned to the page. A groan of annoyance escaped her at the realization she'd lost her place before conceding to start again from the top.

Moments passed and her mind wrapped around the words, making good progress. She reached for her tea, lifting the cup from its saucer to bring it closer to her lips. The noise from outside, or the current lack of it, made Evelynn cast a quick side glance towards the glass doors as she broke off from her book to take a sip.

Akali was in the middle of taking off her shirt, stripping down to just her sports bra and joggers. The discarded shirt was used to wipe the sweat off her face before being tossed to the side, making Evelynn wonder why she didn't also wipe the sweat that clearly ran along the strong lines of her abs—

" _Fuck_ ," Evelynn hissed, as the burning pain touched the skin on her chest. Her tea completely missed its mark and she was unaware of when exactly she had turned her head to face the patio in full and away from the cup.

With an irritated sigh, the cup was placed back on the tray with her book closed and cast to the side. She leaned forward for the box of tissues on the coffee table, unfortunately just out of reach without shifting from her comfortable position. Throwing her blank off, she placed her feet on the ground and aggressively pulled a couple of sheets to wipe herself.

The relaxing afternoon she planned had yet to live up to expectations. She glared towards the patio again in annoyance and it seemed her rotten luck was not yet satisfied with ruining her day. It was ill timed, awkwardly catching Akali's eye as she was turning around. It caught Evelynn off guard, especially with the way Akali innocently smiled and waved at her through the glass. She was quick to hide her vexation, smiling back tersely in return before ensuring the spill had all been taken care of.

Evelynn looked at her book and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. She took off her glasses and placed it on top of the book before rising to her feet. A quick break might help cut the series of unfortunate events and turn her afternoon around for the better. She decided to head outside and see what Akali was up to.

"Hey Eve," Akali greeted as she exited through the sliding doors. "Have you met Voli?" A questioning look was all the answer Akali needed. "It's my training dummy," she explained, pointing to a body opponent bag that had a bear ear headband on its head.

Not much regard was paid to it, however, as Evelynn's attention was focused somewhere on Akali's shoulder. Her eyes followed the firm lines of her arm down to her hand, admiring the curves of the muscles accentuated from the work out.

Evelynn cleared her throat, willing her mind to focus and try to remember the name of the object in Akali's hands. "Practicing your kama, is it?"

Akali turned to her with a nod. "Mhm! Wanna see some moves?"

"Sure." Evelynn stepped back, allowing her some room. She leaned against the rail, arms crossed giving her undivided attention.

Not that it was a difficult task. Akali's form looked great as she stood at the ready, and Evelynn didn't just mean the posture from the stance. She was quite charmed by her figure— beautiful, _strong_ — especially in motion. Evelynn wouldn't have been able to look away even if she wanted. Akali performed the swift precise strikes, skillfully, enhanced with her typical brand of confidence, adding flair with effortless flicks and flips of the weapon in her hand. Tricks Evelynn figured to be impractical in a real fight and had the sole purpose of showing off. The display before her was positively alluring and though the kamas were a wooden replica for practice, the thought of Akali handling a real weapon masterfully like so only added to the appeal.

Akali finished the series of motions, holding a stance. The sweat on her skin glistened under the sun, further calling attention to the flex of her muscles— the tone of her arms as she gripped the kamas, the definition on her midriff as she breathed deeply in and out— pumped from the physical exertion.

Evelynn snapped out of it when Akali relaxed and turned to her with a proud smile, awaiting for her reaction. "Hmm," Evelynn nodded, gathering her thoughts and composure. "It seems you're really good at that."

Akali's smile got bigger, shifting her weight to the side, hand on her hip as she spun a kama by its handle on her thumb. "I'm kind of a master," she said, dripping with smugness. Borderline arrogant, though her abilities certainly spoke for itself. "I could teach you, if you're interested."

"Maybe some other time. I'm not dressed for strenuous activities," she said with a quick scan of the figure before her, top down, despite herself.

Thankfully, Akali didn't seem to notice. "Alright. What are you up to anyway?"

"Starting a new book."

"Cool. You get far?"

"Uhm, no."

"Oh. You usually get through them fast— wait," Akali paused, looking back over her shoulder towards the living room then back to Evelynn. "Was I disrupting you?"

Evelynn didn't say, but her slight hesitation pieced the puzzle together for Akali. "Ugh," she groaned and tapped her head with the butt end of her kama. "I was being too loud, wasn't I? Sorry, Eve."

"It's alright, darling."

It was a lie, of course. Evelynn was very much displeased at how her afternoon had gone, but couldn't find it in her to be mad, especially when Akali could go from cocky to abashed in a blink of an eye, guiltily rubbing the back of her head. Besides, the noise wasn't the only source for her lack of focus and that was hardly Akali's fault.

"Where'd you get this dummy, anyway?" Evelynn changed the subject.

"Oh, uh," Akali let out an uneasy chuckle. "Bokkie's been helping me meditate and stuff for when I'm upset, but uh, sometimes it's not enough. And well, this guy helps a lot."

The comment made Evelynn pause, giving thought to the implications. It probably explained why she hadn't seen much of her all day and wondered if she should have checked in on her earlier.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The way Akali forced a big bright smile all too quickly provided more worry than ease. "Just got a message from back home and…" She waved a dismissive hand with a shake of her head. "It's nothing."

Evelynn stared at her with a slight frown, remembering what happened the last time Akali had contact with her family.

"I'm fine, I promise," Akali reassured her when Evelynn didn't look convinced and tried to lighten the mood. "I feel better now, thanks to Voli here."

Closing the distance, Evelynn stood in front of Akali and placed her hands on her shoulders. Though not without reminding herself it wasn't an appropriate time to take note of the feel of it under her palms. "You could also talk to me, you know that?"

"I know. I just don't wanna bother you for every little thing…"

"It's never a bother, darling."

Akali nodded and smiled gratefully.

A moment passed and Evelynn let her hands fall to her side upon realization that she held Akali for much longer than necessary. Akali seemed to recognize the natural shift in the conversation as well. She raised her hands to stretch, pulling not only her abs taut, but also Evelynn's eyes downwards in appreciation.

Evelynn could only hope subtlety was on her side given how liberally her eyes had roamed all afternoon.

"Well, I'm gonna go hit the showers," Akali announced, finishing her stretch.

"I hope you're not stopping for my sake."

"No, I'm good. I'll let you get back to your book."

The smile Akali flashed made it hard to argue further. Not that she was able to think of any arguments as she stared at the back muscles that greeted her when Akali made her way inside.

She shook her head and smoothed her skirt before heading into the living room. Evelynn settled on the couch, resuming her previous position, attempting to once again dive into her book.

She managed to get through a long chapter in the half hour of uninterrupted tranquility before noticing Akali's presence again, passing by the hall in fresh sweatpants, a loose shirt with cuffed sleeves, and her hair down.

She reappeared minutes later behind the couch, holding a bowl. "Grapes?"

Evelynn looked over her shoulder and accepted the offer, popping one in her mouth. "Delicious."

"Yeah, Bokkie really knows how to pick 'em," Akali said as Evelynn took more from the bowl. "May I join you?"

The question, and the unusual way it was asked, inspired a quirk of her brow and intrigued Evelynn. There was no need to ask for permission. Akali could occupy any space in the living room if she so desired. She was unsure what it was about but didn't see any harm in it. "I don't see why not."

Akali hopped the back of the couch, landing her butt on the cushion, skillfully, or miraculously, not dropping anything from the bowl she held in her hands.

"Did you want to watch a movie or something?" Evelynn prompted when Akali seemed content to just sit in relative silence beside her, munching on fruit.

"Mnhf," she replied with a muffled _no_ and a shake of her head. "Just wanted down time," she added as she finished the rest and placed the empty bowl on the table.

"Will you read to me?"

Evelynn was caught off guard, not for the first time that day. It was an innocent question, but she did find it odd. She wasn't able to question nor decline it, as Akali had already made herself comfortable, resting her head on her lap, looking up at her adorably with that charming smile she found more and more irresistible as time went by.

"I suppose I could start from the beginning."

"No, continue. I just want to listen."

Evelynn hummed as she opened her book. She didn't know what to make of the request, but chose not to overthink it. It would be ill advised to assume the implications that perhaps Akali found comfort in her presence and voice.

She started the second chapter, reading out loud, putting effort in reciting the words with feeling and liveliness with her audience in mind. Turning the page, she took a quick peek at Akali and noticed she was already asleep. She couldn't help the smile that found its way on her lips, feeling so much endearment from the sight. Evelynn brushed Akali's bangs away and continued to read to herself, but let her hand stay and stroke Akali's hair as she did.


	11. Something to Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated T. 358 Words.
> 
> This was just going to be a twitter post but like I guess it's too long for that and also the format isn't great for the reveal. For context you can see: [Part 1](https://twitter.com/im_caelli/status/1349505956141551621?s=20) and [Part 2 - WARNING VERY NSFW](https://twitter.com/im_caelli/status/1349844057539960832?s=20). But it's honestly all you need to know is that kdatwt said Evelynn takes and sends the nose nudes lol. This was just a silly sketch and I was too lazy to draw a comic lmao.

“You’re back early,” Evelynn greeted as soon as the bathroom door opened, timed from the moment she heard the distant roar of the bike’s engine, the front door slamming shut, and the hurried steps up the stairs.

It wasn’t a surprise. It was an inevitability they both knew; one she manifested the moment she sent the picture not even a half hour ago. But where was the fun in admitting that? 

“Your little reunions usually take you well into the morning hours…”

“Shut up, Eve,” Akali said, leaning over the tub to shower Evelynn’s neck with affection.

“Alright,” Evelynn hummed in amusement. “Since you’re _so eager_ to spend time with me, let me finish up here and meet you outside.”

Akali groaned in protest, impatiently glaring at her with a deep pout. It was an expression that never failed to inspire laughter out of Evelynn with how adorable Akali looked when she thought she was being intimidating.

“Surely you can wait two minutes for me to finish my bath,” she prodded with mirth, seeing the frustration and effects of her teasing flash across Akali’s face

“Fine,” Akali begrudgingly conceded, sighing as she headed for the door.

“Oh, darling,” Evelynn called out, just before the door shut. “Be a dear and get me something to wear, will you?”

“ _Fine._ ”

The exasperated tone brought a smile to Evelynn’s lips. She enjoyed riling Akali up now and then— mostly because she can and felt like it, partly because it had desirable effects when the time came to release the built up frustration. But tonight's satisfaction was brought on by simple pettiness. A little payback for having been put second in Akali’s list of priorities; opting to spend the night out with her friends instead of a night in with her.

It’s her turn to wait.

“Here,” Evelynn heard Akali enter through the door again. “I’ll leave it on the counter.”

“Thanks,” she replied, only turning her head when the door shut to take a peek at the items Akali brought.

Evelynn’s eyes widened, caught off guard with what was left on the counter.

A pair of red bottom heels.

[ ](https://im-caelli.github.io/dump/img/something-to-wear.jpg)

"You think you're clever..."

"It's _something to wear_ , isn't it?"


	12. My P****, and My Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akalynn. Rated M (Not explicit). 1.3K Words
> 
> The massage proved extremely effective.
> 
> Sequel to My Neck, My Back (Chapter 8). I did a poll on twitter and it won... and it would have been tragic if I titled this installment anything other than "My Pussy, and My Crack". 
> 
> I'll also take this time to reiterate that this is a collection of different explorations of not just topics but also just writing in general. Statistically speaking some of these are gonna suck... and I think this might be it. lol I don't personally feel particularly strong for this (neither did I feel that towards CH8 but people voted for it). It's 4fun and I'm just adding mo trash to the collection.

If there were soft padded sounds of approaching footsteps, or a dip in the edge of the mattress, she wouldn't have been aware of either. The feather-light touch against the back of her hand had _some_ success in the attempt to pull her out of her slumber, causing her fingers to twitch and body to shift in her bed, but it was quickly dismissed with a quiet hum.

It was when the touch started to slide up her arm that consciousness seeped in. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings in confusion. It was dark with only the moonlight shining through the window providing a source of light, framing a figure sitting by her bed.

"Eve?" It was hard to make out her features in the darkness as her eyes adjusted, but they were unmistakable.

"Hey," the voice certainly confirmed it.

Akali shifted on her elbows and rubbed her eyes, still groggy with sleep. "What's going on?"

She didn't know the time, but she figured it was the well into the night. "Is something wrong?" she added, suddenly alert, wondering if it was an emergency. What other reason would there be for a visit this time of night?

"No," Evelyn shook her head. "Everything's fine. Fantastic, even, thanks to the massage you gave me."

"Oh yeah," Akali sobered a little more, remembering what happened that evening. "How are you feeling? Any better?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I feel amazing. Actually, that's why I'm here." Akali perked up, tilting her head with attention. "There was something else I was hoping you'd help me ease…"

Her brows furrowed with concern. "Of course," she said, more than willing to provide assistance. "What is it?"

Evelynn motioned to untie her robe, easily shrugging it off, and Akali's eyes widened in shock. Whatever remnants of sleep had completely left her as the naked body moving to join her in bed greeted her.

"W-woah, wait— what are you doing?" Akali stuttered, instinctively shifting backwards as Evelynn laid down, occupying the space she did moments before. She felt wrong looking directly at her body, _gawking_ , but she couldn't look away in her shock and confusion.

"I need you to make me feel good." Evelynn's alluring voice thankfully pulled her attention away from her body, but Akali could only stare at her face, speechless, completely at a loss.

"Are you…" Akali uttered in disbelief. "Are you high right now?" It was the most plausible explanation she could think of for why Evelynn would come into her room at such an ungodly hour and crawl into her bed naked. And though things seem to escalate quite quickly, it wasn't exactly unwelcomed— in what world would a beautiful naked woman in her bed with an irresistible request be a bad thing? Her bewilderment, however, was enough cause for hesitation.

" _Please_?"

Hesitation that didn't have a strong conviction behind it apparently. The singular word, pleaded in a seductive tone, was enough to make Akali go against her better judgment.

"What… do you want me to do?" she asked.

Evelynn reached for Akali's hand and placed it on the center of her chest. Akali swallowed the lump in her throat as Evelynn slowly guided it down her body. She felt the warmth of desire pool in her core, heat and excitement growing within as she felt the skin beneath her hand.

Her wits seemed to leave her as it travelled lower and lower, but she managed to summon every bit of self control before they crossed the point of no return. It took a lot of effort, in all honesty. She wanted it deep down, but she had reservations from the fact the situation arose out of nowhere and all of a sudden. She stilled her hand and looked right into Evelynn's eyes.

"Eve, stop. I don't think—"

"I want this, Akali." Evelynn interrupted as she raised a hand to cup her cheek.

Akali searched her eyes for a way out, any reason at all to cease whatever it was they were about to pursue.

"I want you."

But all she saw were signs telling her _go_. Though she had never acted on it, she had felt attraction towards Evelynn for some time— thought about her in less than innocent ways during hot showers or lonely nights. And now she was here, wanting her, asking to be touched, waiting to receive her with open arms, and well— _legs_. Who was she to reject it?

Akali succumbed to her own desires, letting Evelynn pull her down for a kiss as she held her face with both hands. Evelynn's soft supple lips tasted better than she'd ever imagined and it sparked the desire to indulge in every part of her. Akali let her hands slide down on their own accord, capturing the moans with her lips as she touched Evelynn exactly where wanted, _needed_ , to be touched.

It brought to mind their earlier massage session and inspired Akali to show Evelynn just how good she can really be with her hands. She let her fingers and palm work relentlessly between Evelynn's thighs as her other hand moved to grab her breast. Freeing her mouth from Evelynn's lips, she trailed down her chest to give equal attention in tandem with her hand.

It gave the added benefit of hearing her loud and clear, unrestrained.

Evelynn sounded just as hot— if not hotter— reacting to her actions as she did with the massage. Akali was of the biased opinion, however, that it was much better as her touch this time around elicited the call of her name in ways she could only dream of.

"'Kali…" Breathless and needy, giving way to the pleasure that started to build.

"' _Kali_ ‐" A mix of desperate encouragement to continue and a warning for her to not dare stop.

"' _Kali…!_ " And of course the escalating urgency in her voice as she neared her peak.

"Akali?"

Akali woke up with a sharp inhale, startled, eyes squinting at the brightness. There was a presence by the edge of her bed, but her eyes needed a moment to adjust to confirm with the sun obnoxiously flooding the room.

"Eve?" She looked around in confusion before settling on the figure sitting on her bed. It didn't take long for things to click and for the embarrassment to wash over her as the realization set in.

Of course the mental image of Evelynn enjoying her touch would live in her head rent free and manifest in her dreams.

"Hey," Akali cleared her throat and tried to find her composure, sitting up. "What's up? Am I, uh, late for something?"

"No. But it is past noon… are you alright? You looked flushed," Evelynn tried to place the back of her hand against Akali's forehead to feel for her temperature.

Akali shifted away, suddenly aware of how warm and sweaty she felt. "I'm fine! I uh, run hot and I forgot to open a window." It was pretty unconvincing as far as excuses go.

"Is the AC not sufficient in here?"

"It's fine! Don't worry— I'm good! Just, just overslept a little, that's all."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Akali was relieved that Evelynn seemed to let the subject go. "Well, anyway," she started. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday. I feel a lot better…"

Akali held her breath in anticipation, cursing her dream and wild imagination.

"…and I thought I'd treat you for lunch. If you're up for it."

Relaxing, a smile found its way on Akali's face; proud she was able to help and pleased at the prospect of free lunch.

"I'm always down for lunch!" Her enthusiasm was both genuine and a means of hiding the damp discomfort she felt between her legs. "Give me a couple of minutes to get ready and meet you downstairs?"

Evelynn nodded and left the room. A sigh escaped Akali when the door closed and fell back down to her bed. Grabbing a pillow, she put it over her face and released a frustrated groan.

"God I hope I didn't do or say anything in my sleep…"


End file.
